The Wayfarer
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Rewrite of Akuma no okami. An older Minato is coerce back into the life he left behind with the chance to correct his past mistakes. With powerful new foes and mysterious weapons capable of destroying the planet, "The wolf joins the hunt..." Godly Minato. Sharingan/EMS and Rinnegan Minato. MinatoXHarem


**The Wayfarer**

Chapter one

 **The revised version for Akuma no Ōkami.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

His feet planted themselves on the stone of the underground sanctuary built below his mansion. Standing in the center of an ornate diamond pattern under a well-lit chamber, in his elder years of fifty, however; he and his closest friends knew he was far older than his appearance may suggest. His arms laid unmoving at his sides, clenched into making a fist. Gazing lazily, like in a trance at a single statue in particular out of the five in the chamber.

Minato looked at the statue of himself, his eyes fixed with an unreadable expression, with a string of longing. The statue depicted him in full gear of his wanderer's clothing. When he received this mansion as a gift from Sirzechs and his father, the head of the Gremory house. The two men told him of a surprise he would want to see down in the basement. Next to other features and rooms the two Gremory men left out when talking to Minato about the plans for his house, he was honestly surprised when he first walked into the underground sanctuary and saw for himself; the surprise they said he must see for himself.

Tearing his eyes away to look at the remaining four statues. Minato turned his head and moved side-to-side meeting the stone forms of his parents, uncle, and sensei, who he admitted was like a second father to him. Beginning on the far left was the statue of Madara Uchiha in his red samurai armor. Extra detail had been done to the eyes showing his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in them.

Next to Madara was the statue of Mito Uzumaki, his mother. Her exotic crimson red hair were in their usual buns, wearing a lavish and royal kimono. She looked intimidating with the scowl on her face. Minato knew she was always a serious woman behind the love and care she showered him and his two siblings when they were younger running around the Senju compound.

A brief smile and a chuckle he suppressed to a snort through his nose at recalling his past. He remembers those memories fondly of him as a child, playing and laughing with his little brother and sister. He could never forget the feelings he shared in his youth with his younger siblings and his two best friends from the Uchiha clan. Shaking his head to clear his mind and suppress the warmth in his heart remembering the better moments of his life, not mixed with pain and sadness.

He turned his attention to the statue of his father, arms crossed over his chest, wearing similar red samurai armor. He too, had a stern expression on his face. It suits him Minato thought to himself.

Before Minato put himself and Zetsu to eternal sleep in the library below Yūrei Island. He had always suffered from night terrors and feelings of weakness wondering what his father, mother, and uncle would say to him and do when they learned and seen for themselves all he had done. The person he had become with destroying their home, the village, and very well bringing the entire elemental nations to its knees. But these nightmares are no longer a concern to him now later in his life. They haven't return in over twenty-six years. His saving grace came from the love from his wives and the intervention of a deity he met years ago.

Keeping his forlorn gaze on his father's statue, Minato remained this way for another minute gazing into the stone carving of his father's face and eyes. Letting out a sigh, he turned his attention to the final statue next to his father's. A deep chuckle escapes him at the infamous scowl, his uncle Tobirama was known for, carved into his face, holding a kunai knife in his right hand, horizontally away from his face. Wearing his blue samurai armor with a fur collar.

These four legendary figures were sculpted extremely well and appeared life-like, Minato couldn't believe the similarities these statues hold compared to the real thing. They were made perfectly down to the smallest detail, he could hardly believe how closely they resemble his parents and senseis.

The artist responsible remains unknown to him. Minato had been told he was hired at the behest of the Gremory clan. Venelana Gremory said he was an old acquaintance of hers and he owned her a favor. She didn't explain further about her connection to this 'mysterious' artist, or the favor he owned her. Venelana simply said he should trust her more, that she would never lie to him.

Minato couldn't disagree that whoever that artist was, he did a fantastic job with very little source material to pull from. When asked about his parents and family he would either avoid the question, or give very little information about who they were and what kind of people they were like. Back then it was a sore subject for Minato to reminisce about his loved ones. Now, he's moved on and is better because of it.

Staring at the center statue of himself, memories of his life replaying like a full movie inside his head. Everything from his early career as a shinobi of Konoha, his short time as a Bounty Hunter, the war he started against the five major villages, his years as Emperor after destroying the shinobi system. To his reawakening in a new time and era, not his own. His journey to rebuild his former empire and protect this new world. To meeting all new face and becoming friends with almost everyone he met, and creating new bonds with half of them. Falling in love again when he thought it was impossible, to getting married and starting a new family.

Opening his eyes slowly letting them re-adjust to the world around him, finding himself again in the sanctuary staring at the stone sculpture of him. Like with his parents, uncle and sensei's statues. Minato was surprised to find himself among them captured forever in stone. The explanation he got from Sirzechs could still be heard in his head, as an echo whispering into his ear.

 _'Why not? You have earned your position to stand amongst the greats from your time. You deserve this. Your deeds and support in this world alone is enough of a reason to immortalize you in stone in this very sanctuary. You have our gratitude and eternal thanks for all that you have done for us, Minato. We won't ever forget this, and neither will the next generation.'_

He said to him and the small party gathered that day to see the unveiling of his new home. The kind words and thank you's continued after Sirzechs finished his speech. He allowed the left side of his lips to curve upward into a crooked grin showing his pearly whites. Everyone wasn't subtle and frank with their praises for him either. One by one they showered him with words and warm embraces, with kisses to his cheek, or lips depending on who it was at the time.

A deep chuckle escaped him with a shake of his head. That memory always replaying in his head like an afterthought. At random intervals of his day and night he will recall the smiles, laughs, and praises he received from his friends thanking him for everything. And everytime he would chuckle and shake his head at the memory, receiving incredulous looks from his friends and family alike.

Asking him what he found funny and if he was okay. He would always reply with the same smirk, with his answer being a nonchalant, "I'm good. Just remembered something funny.".

Bringing a hand up to his face using his fingers to wipe away the imaginary tears around his eye-lids. Bringing that hand down to his side, Minato looks down at his feet and examine the rest of his body and the clothes he had on right now. Normally for whenever he's at home he would wear one of his dozen dark colored high-collared kimonos of the Uchihas. His attire would change at times with the seasons and when leaving to go into town. However, consider him old fashion (technically he is), Minato prefers kimonos over all else he had in his closet.

Recently, as in two years ago he chose to abandon wearing his Uchiha collared kimonos Madara always wore. Instead his new attire went something like a long-sleeved white tunic with a closed collar tucked into a pair of black slacks, the cuffs of his sleeves swallowed the upper portion of his hands but they didn't get in his way to hinder him. Over this, he wore short-sleeved gray robes with a hood that split into four coattails; a brown leather belt is fasten around his waist. A red sash can be seen peeking between Minato's legs in-between the two coattails in the front. Over that, he wore a black sleeveless haori, with a second belt holding a small pouch slanting towards his left hip. The black sleeveless haori fits perfectly with the white tunic and gray robes he is currently wearing. They too split into four coattails overlapping his gray robes from the back. On his feet he wore brown boots with a steel-toe for protection.

His hair remained how it always has, with stopping at his back and one bang covering his entire right eye. He had grown a full beard and trims it regularly to keep it short, framing his face. Mixed with gray hairs, they were seen together in his facial hair and his once full head of black hair. Streaks of gray hair can be found everywhere and becoming more frequent with his age.

Tearing his eyes away then nodding his head once, agreeing with his wardrobe. The girls admired his new look calling him handsome and dashing in these new clothes. He raises his head to stare at the face of his statue, looking into the empty, narrowed eyes of his stone double. Remembering all his accomplishments and achievements up to now. He admits that Sirzechs was right, that he did deserve a spot to stand equal with the four legends from his time period. Despite his fall to darkness Minato realized his good outnumbered his bad.

No matter the evils he committed and lives he took pleasure in taking. Minato's fight to win peace was an honest goal. He sacrificed everything and gave his best to ensure the world will know stability and joy in the end.

"Heh heh heh. And it only took me a lifetime to reach my goal. How quickly time flies." His voice was deep and gruff befitting his old age, however, his humor remained the same.

Minato wasn't kidding either with taking his entire lifetime to accomplish his goal for peace. Thirty plus years is estimated how long it took him to subdue the elemental nations and toppled the shinobi system, making way for his empire, which he led for six years. In addition to the twelve years to win peace for this new Earth he now calls home.

To Minato this was humorous as his devotion and determination to win peace no matter the cost. Quite literally, as well as figuratively, took his life span to achieve. In addition to doing it twice compared to the temporary peace his father and Madara had with their clans union to form Konohagakure no Sato. And that peace didn't last long with Madara leaving and Hashirama passing away after their fight together. From the history books he went through and information he picked up from various sources. His empire after he step down remained in power for roughly a thousand years, maintaining order and peace until they fell out of power around the time of the Third Crusade.

Minato can agree he's more than earned his spot next to these legends. He did what his father originally set out to do and did it better. And in terms of power and strength, Minato surpassed both his father Hashirama and mentor Madara Uchiha. It may have taken a lifetime of pain, and regret. But Minato... he has done what his predecessors failed to obtain and surpassed their power with his full power and experience long ago.

Taking two steps backwards he casts a sideway glance to both of his parents flanking his statue. So many questions still plague his mind. His head was filled with unanswered opportunities and words needed to be heard by the two people responsible for his birth and upbringing. The two people, his parents who were his most loudest supporters, they desired nothing more than to see him succeed in life.

Minato's eyes lingered on the stone face of his mother before he shifted his gaze to that of his father. In truth he wanted the statues to turn sentient with the memories of his parents, that way he can convene with them and ask them all the questions that still needed answers.

"I hope I continued to make you both proud of me, at least." Minato says outloud, not expecting an answer from the two statues of his parents.

Heeled shoes echoed through the sanctuary, and they were getting closer and coming from behind Minato. The older Senju turned to look over his shoulder to see Azazel walking towards him in silence. In one hand he was holding a hexagon shaped bottle of whiskey, in his other hand were two squared shot glasses stacked over one another.

Turning around fully to speak with Azazel properly. The Fallen Angel Governor says nothing and holds up to Minato, the hand with the two shot glasses. He says nothing and takes the top glass, while Azazel unscrews the lid of the whiskey bottle and pours a little into Minato's glass before pouring some for himself.

Giving a silent toast with a 'clank' of their shot glasses, they down the whiskey. Both men take a second to enjoy the bitter taste of the alcohol, followed by the burning in their throats leaving an fiery after taste. Seconds later their faces morph to a grimace following the after taste left by consuming the whiskey. Azazel with a shake of his head and the release of a satisfied gasp. Minato's visage was of mild discomfort, and the crinkling of his eyes shut.

Both men gave the other a look of approval with a nod of their head. Azazel unscrews the lid again and pours himself another shot, with Minato holding his glass up for seconds as well. They 'clank' their glasses again and drink their whiskey before asking for another refill seconds later.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Been awhile since I had alcohol this smooth and spicy." Azazel said offhandedly, while pouring for himself what would be his fifth helping.

"I already knew you'd be here so you can raid my cellar of good alcohol. That would explain where some of my older inventory have been disappearing to." Minato gave a sideways glare to his drinking partner, then raising his glass up to his lips to consume the whiskey in his shot glass. This being his fifth glass for himself.

"Sorry about that. But it's hard to go back to our usuals when you literally have alcohol that's been aged for over three thousand years. So, we help ourselves to a bottle, or two knowing you won't miss a couple of them."

"We?" Minato narrowed his visible eye slightly glaring at Azazel from his left shoulder. Taking a sip of his sixth glass of whiskey.

Beginning to feel the pull of the alcohol weighing on his mind. Azazel revealed a few recoginzable names to the elder Senju. His voice being a bit sluggish in his speech.

"You know... Sirzechs, and the other Maous, not leaving out the older devils from the pillar families. Baraqiel, Shenmaza, and myself. Some lower ranking fallen angels help themselves when you're not home. Even Michael, the guy who's never had a drop of alcohol his entire time alive can't hide he enjoys your brand of whiskey. Us three, Sirzechs, Michael, and myself always get together to share a bottle, and with the world at peace and no wars to fight. We just sit back and relax. Of course, we have to finish our work for the day, which sucks, but at the end of the day we can enjoy ourselves properly. Over a cup of yours-... Minato's stash of priceless alcohol."

His last sentence came out after a brief pause. Showing how much Azazel has had so far.

"Heh heh, you ass." Minato commented on Azazel's drunkenness and his' and the others secret heists on his cellar. Before the construction of this mansion, he had a cellar build inside the library on Yūrei island. He always noticed he was a few bottles short whenever he entered his cellar to acquire a bottle for himself on his days off.

Now he had a list of names of the thieves and perpetrators. He'll be paying a _visit_ to everyone Azazel gave away later. Right now, he'll follow the governor's example and relax.

"Reliving the past are we? There can't be any other possible reason other than that to find you down here. Having regrets?"

Ignoring the drunken man's question. Minato looked away from his whiskey to look at the statue of himself again. His lips curving upwards to a smirk, his right lip opening a tad to show teeth. The smirk disappeared and Minato returned his attention to the governor waiting for a response from him.

"No, only admiring the scenery. Coming down here helps clear my head. And what do I have to regret? I have everything a man, a husband, and a father can ever want."

"Hahaha, that's right. How's the married life with all the extra baggage anyways? I heard from Baraqiel you have something like twenty, or more kids already. I'm surprised at your age, your hair is not more gray with all the little feet running around in this house. Not to mention the effort you put in, to get this many kids in the first place."

"Surprised?"

"Just shocked to be honest. A man your age should settle for two and that's it. Nevermind the size of your harem. I'm wondering how you deal with the stress, with having such a large family to provide for?"

Taking the bottle from Azazel's hand, the fallen angel didn't react to the lightness in his left hand. Minato calmly pours himself his seventh helping into his shot glass. Handing the bottle back to Azazel's empty hand to hold, he takes a sip of his whiskey and gives a loud groan at its smoothness.

"Money isn't a concern, and I've had plenty of practice caring for kids. The size of my family brings me no stress, or worries for their future. My kids have their whole lives ahead of them to decide what they want to do."

"Hmm, some men look forward to the family life with a wife and kids, huh? That's where I saw you would end up when I first met you, Minato." Said Azazel, absentmindedly pouring himself another glass from the half-full bottle in his hand.

"What about you? Was there ever someone in your lifetime you thought about spending your time with?"

"Once, before I fell and became the leader for the fallen angels. There was someone I saw as my significant other. But that desire left me the more I sinned and fell deeper to my temptations. But I have no regrets and I don't even remember her name anymore. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Sorry to hear about that." Minato says with a small frown. He knew it was the alcohol driving Azazel to open up about his personal life. There's a low chance of him remembering any of this, but Minato understood this wasn't the place to open up old wounds.

"Ah, enough of the sob stories." Azazel's mood took an unexpected U-turn and sees him drowning the whiskey in his shot glass in a single gulp. Before soon enough he's pouring himself another glass. "What's on the agenda for _our_ emperor? Retirement doesn't suit some men, and you fit that image, Minato. What's going on in that head of yours right now. What's on your mind?"

Minato smirks staring down at the whiskey in his shot glass. He swirls the whiskey with his glass; his mind contemplating a response for Azazel. He had no secrets to hide from the governor, who he calls his friend. That doesn't mean he will reveal his entire hand to the man because of their friendship.

Staring back at Azazel over his left shoulder, his visible left eye narrowed in amusement and sardonic intent. Minato's next words came out as these three simple words.

"Where to begin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rebirth Part One:**

An Raven soared, high in the hard, clear sky.

The traveler, battered from the road, drew his eyes from the outside world, closing them to the familiar darkness he has grown accustomed to since birth. Breathing regularly through his nose through the black mask over his mouth and nose to protect himself from the cold. Behind the traveler in the distances are several mountains painted white and covered with snow on their peaks.

He gives a sigh, feeling the aches and shocks in his legs begging for him to sit down and rest. The traveler wasn't unfamiliar with these constant aches and pains, he's been troubled by them more often than any hostile creature, or bandit he has ran into on his travels.

Staring up to gaze at the eye-catching purple colored skies and gray almost silver clouds looming over his head. He had heard in the last town that they were expecting rain in the coming days. Fortunately, the traveler wasn't unfamiliar to tackling the elements.

Fixing the high-collar of his white cloak, caked with spots of snow, dirt, and scratches. They signified that he has seen action many times in his past and he is a seasoned wanderer.

Rolling his shoulders to relieve the pains in his muscles, his katana's sheath moving behind his right shoulder, the string harness wrapped around the black and silver sheath bouncing in every which way. Closing his eyes in deep thought he quietly recalled his inventory and tools in his pouches behind his waist, and clipped to his belt, just making sure he's well-prepared for his long journey. It's a normal occurrence for him to find trouble everywhere he goes.

Minato nods his head, opening his eyes to reveal cold, hardened, but wise coal colored orbs that are his eyes. Before the lost of his sight and being given the Sharingan of his best friend, they were once a proud gray likely silver. Keeping his eyes on the road weary for ambushes. Remaining on alert he opened a link to his mindscape to speak with one, or more of his many tenants, who also have become his traveling companions, unofficially.

The connection was made and already he detected four of the nine bijūs waiting. They were having a _deep_ conversation with each other about something, that they didn't immediately greet him. Minato smirks behind the black facemask, and pulses out his chakra to alert the bijūs to his presences.

" **...this is why a team with Kokuō, Kurama, and myself works better than–. Ah, Minato! Back already I see."** Son Gokū cuts himself off to greet Minato's consciousness in human form standing in-between the seated Kokuō and Gyūki. The other three bijūs turned their heads to greet Minato in their own ways. Minato returns their greetings, giving a deep chuckle with a shake of his head.

"You seem to be having an _'_ _interesting'_ conversation to the say the least. Please continue. I didn't mean to interrupt."

" **I wouldn't call it interesting, just trival and childish when Son explains it. It's nothing so, let's leave it at that."**

Kurama says with a gruff and turn of his head. His nine fox tails swaying harmlessly to a gentle breeze behind him.

" **Don't mind him, Minato. Just some light-hearted fun between siblings and friends is all."**

" **Son brought up the discussion of the nine of us splitting up into teams of three. To see which team can complete a relay race the fastest. I'm sure you heard him say me and Kurama are on his team. With Gyūki being paired with Saiken and Matatabi, and the last team being Shukaku, Isobu, and Chõmei."**

"So what's the problem?" Says Minato intrigued with this discussion.

Kokuō chuckles, and points her snot to Kurama sitting beside her. The nine-tailed kyuubi looks away with an vexed frown and expression, effectively giving his siblings and Minato the cold shoulder.

" **Kurama doesn't want to be apart of a team. Saying he can defeat the eight of us alone and without breaking a sweat to sell his point..."**

" **Or it's just him being a baby, with not wanting to be on a team because he prefers to work alone."**

Said Gyūki, butting his muscular left arm and shoulder into Kokuō's side. The three bijūs give a hearty laugh, and Kurama grits his fangs at this humiliation. He growls and snarls growing displeased with their laughter. Minato chuckles himself into his hand to hide his amusement. But a sharp half-lidded glare from Kurama gave away his cover.

"Light-hearted fun you said, Son. When Kurama bares his fangs at me, then I know you have succeeded. So what else were you four talking about before I got here?" Minato says choosing to shift their conversation to something new and fresh.

The four bijūs accepted his suggestion and remembered back to their earlier talks, with Gyūki being the first one to speak.

" **You're getting closer to that town aren't you? You're going on a hunch you'll find something out there to help with your search. But hasn't that town been empty for years? How can you be so sure you'll find anything valuable?"**

" **You're walking into a trap, Minato. You're best option is to turn around and head home. The trip through the mountains was a waste of time."** Kurama warned.

"I disagree. This town in particular, while abandoned was once a lively hub. A welcoming rest stop for travelers like myself to unwind after weeks on the road. Not to mention it was the best place to restock on supplies. The only road to the city we passed is through the mountains, and we know first-hand they're difficult to transverse unless you're a seasoned mountain climber. This is why the local railroad was a welcome addition for the devils visiting this town. The train can safely go through the mountains and return without accident."

" **Meaning if it was abandon years ago. It would make for a perfect hideout to use out here. In the middle of nowhere."**

"Correct Son. I'm curious to see if this old rest stop is truly abandoned like those devils I asked claimed it to be. Some travelers and delivery workers described some unknown activity coming from this place. We might be lucky and find a diamond out here."

" **Or you fall for the trap from whoever is planning to ambush, oblivious travelers and supply runners cutting through that town. Don't say I didn't warn you."**

" **We get it, Kurama. You're worried about Minato here and you're just looking out for him. Nice to see you're finally opening up to him like the rest of us already have."** Said Gyūki.

" **Hmm... Shut up."** His snarl remark opened the door to the bijūs and Minato laughing at him.

Humiliated, the kyuubi turned his head away from the group and walked in the direction he was facing.

Minato watched him go with his nine tails flickering behind him. They looked like whips, with aggression behind every swing.

Shaking his head and smiling behind the mask over his mouth. Minato caught his breath after laughing a good bit at Kurama's expense. Their fun and laughs were all in good-nature among friends. He knew that Kurama liked him as a person and a friend to speak comfortably with. In fact, he and Kurama are much closer to each other than he is with the other bijūs. Only Kurama doesn't believe that and denies they share a close bond with one another.

Despite what he and the bijus say about Kurama. Minato is glad to have the kyuubi's support and concern over his person.

"Let's settle down and leave Kurama alone. I don't want him picking fights with Shukaku in my mindscape again. I don't need the both of them shouting and yelling insults at each other, and making me permanently deaf."

" **Sorry, sorry. We all know how to behave around Kurama. We know he's not the one to take a joke, and forgive someone so easily. I'll talk with him later when he's in a better mood. Right now he's probably looking for a victim to unleash his anger on, and I don't want that person to be me."**

" **Kurama always had problems with expressing his true feelings to others. The Sage of Six Paths, for example. He cares about you, Minato. Just like all of us care for you."**

" **He'll come around when he quits being a downer about it, eventually... Right now, you're still on autopilot outside, and your body just entered the town. You should go back and remain on your toes."**

"Alright, let the others know I was here and that I said hi."

Son, Kokuō, and Gyūki waved goodbye as Minato's consciousness left the mindscape and he resumed control over his body.

Snapping his eyes wide-open, and scouting his surroundings at the empty buildings for traps, or signs of life. Minato stopped walking before an intersection going in four different directions. In front of him to his right side appeared to be a clinic of sorts, the writing and color of the building were in terrible shape and needing of a revival. To his left he found a pharmacy with its front windows shattered and broken into, by looters most likely. Before this town was abandoned, it was clear to assume there was a riot, or a massive brawl with the cause behind the disastrous event unknown to Minato and the bijūs currently watching what he sees through his eyes.

Quietly activating his Sharingan, Minato's eyebrows widened, and narrowed along with his eye-lids at the traces of magic he picked up hiding on the nearby rooftops, and inside two houses across from one another, further away from where he was standing. The left corners of Minato's lips rose to a slight grin as he deactivated his Sharingan and continued his walk through the town's square. The bijūs in his mindscape snickering at his cynicism and kept quiet. Waiting with anticipation at what was to follow next.

Minato moves his eyes to scan every building and home for anything that may, or may not catch his eye. If there was shady activity occurring in this town then someone will have left something behind during their last delivery, and that is exactly what Minato was hoping to find.

Regardless of these bandits and soldiers using this town for unknown purposes. Someone, a lacky, a grunt, or a tool, something will cause them to slip up despite their precise instructions to follow their orders and not screw up. Even the most experienced thief can slip up for no reason.

Minato only needed the smallest detail and clue to confirm this town was indeed a hot spot for someone to use for the smuggling of supplies and attacking of merchants en route to the city past the mountains.

There! The house in front of him to his left. Increasing his speed to a light jog. Minato found a single gold coin covered in dirt and grime, almost concealed in the earth. Bending over and picking up the coin, he blew away the dust and wiped the face of the coin with his thumb. Revealing the crest associated with the previous city's ruling government.

Flipping the coin over and doing away with the dirt on the other half, revealed a head portrait of the original Leviathan. He was familiar with the past rulers and governor's of this world so, he immediately can identify where this coin came from. His many hours studying Underworld customs and its history were rewarding to know on his travels, and his thanks go to the motivation from Grayfia and Venelana Gremory helping him.

Of course, he won't leave out their slave driving attitude and nature that went with their teaching and many lectures.

Using his thumb to flip the coin into the air and catching it in his palm. He puts the currency in his pocket and looked out in front of him, namely the house he was standing in front of now. The coin laid in the dirt in front of this house, and judging by the state Minato found it in. Means this was their storehouse and the stolen supplies were inside.

Stepping onto the wooden pouch, uncaring for the creak in the old wood. Minato pushes past the saloon-like double doors and enters the house. Under his white cloak, he reaches for a kunai knife with his right hand, that hand lingering over the top of his weapon's pouch behind him as he scans the lobby with his eyes on high alert.

Entering the lobby of what Minato confirmed to be a hotel, or a small two-story Inn. Like the state of the town outside, the lobby of this hotel was no different. Broken shards of glass littered the floor, dried smudges of colorful liquid can be seen in front of the fireplace and on the receptionist desk. It resembled blood, or perhaps red wine. The broken glass looked to be from a wine bottle. Chairs and furniture were on their sides along with other random items littering the ground such as record books, ruined clothing, and garbage.

The state of the lobby was the cause of a brawl it seems. Minato moves his gaze up to the second floor finding a gaping hole in the railing meaning someone was thrown to the ground floor below. Looking at the area below the railing where the victim hit the ground. The broken remains of a table and the missing railing were found. Picturing the scenario in his head and playing the scene out. He deduced that this brawl happened recently, judging from the shards of glass littering the floor. Minato gently swipes his left foot in front of him pushing away the shards of glass. Alcohol had been a factor and this was the result of a drunken brawl between the soldiers.

Looking around the room for any opened doors, and suspicious routes leading to a secret room. The cellar below the hotel seem like the perfect place to store goods and stolen supplies. Minato wasn't about to throw out checking the insides of the walls for contraband either.

Walking over the glass below his feet. Something caught Minato's eye sitting in front of the fireplace and pulled him to walk towards it. Reaching the item and crouching on one knee to pick it up. In Minato's right hand held up to his face was a discarded teddy bear. It's brown fur was covered in dirt and wet spots from spilled wine no doubt. It was missing one of his eyes, and was coming apart with its white fluff poking out from his left arm, stomach, and right leg.

Examining the teddy bear Minato raises his free hand to comb the head and brush off the dirt. Checking his palm finding dirt stuck to the fibers of his black glove. He wipes his hand clean on his cloak. Bringing his attention back to the teddy bear in his right hand. Whoever was the owner of this bear had dropped him in a hurry, probably among a stampede of panicking people. Which is why they never came back for him.

Behind the facemask covering the lower half of his face, Minato frowns thinking how heartbroken the child was when they realized they forgot their teddy amidst the confusion. That was six years ago. The people from the city all say that an avalanche, or a some unknown force, or power was responsible for the closing of this popular town. The cause behind the closing of this town still remains a mystery and a topic of debate. Minato can't say he trusts the answers he received from the people he interrogated.

The origins behind the abandonment of this once popular rest stop will continue to remain anonymous. Right now, he has company in the form of unwelcome guests not happy to see him either.

Putting the teddy bear back, standing up, and turning himself around to face his attackers. A smirk appeared on Minato's lips at the familiar face standing in front of the group. A tall man with a lean built. He possesses muscles in his arms, torso, and legs from his many hours of athletic training. A handsome face with straight black hair, with two bangs framing the sides of his forehead and ending in a long ponytail held together with bandages. His narrowed, half-lidded, brown eyes glaring back at Minato. A testament to their past together in the last year. He wore a high-collared long sleeved navy blue shirt, with a midriff-exposing flak jacket. Three metal rings are seen going up his left forearm stopping below the elbow, the rings are parallel with each other going up. His long-sleeved is tucked into black cargo pants stopping short of his ankles with tape wrapping around his feet. On his feet, he wears blue sandals with a closed toe.

His eyes narrowed, with the growl he was biting back from leaving his throat. His frustration towards him clear as day, as well was the resentment he felt towards him seen in his brown eyes filled with suppressed rage.

The rest of the soldiers were garbed in similar clothing as the first male. The single difference was the leather flak jacket being wore by five out of the eight men. Minato knew of their ranks and that only accomplished soldiers may wear the one shoulder chest guard, which comes with its own custom-made short sword.

Hearing the creaking of wood and curses being said on the second floor above the lobby. Minato was not required to turn his head completely around. Looking over his right and left shoulders, finding twelve similarly dressed soldiers staring down at him with weapons drawn, and magic circles at the ready to unleash a wave of violate magic attacks from above.

" **Told you it was a trap..."**

He ignored Kurama's sassy remark to pointing out the ambush waiting for him in town. Minato rolls his eyes and looks out in front of him. The very same soldier he was familiar with takes two steps forward. His glare of daggers lessens, his narrowed eyes widened slightly, and his mouth opens and closes preparing himself to speak. After warming up his voice, he puts on a smile, looking Minato in his eyes. Or at least his visible eye.

"Nice of you to finally join us. I was beginning to believe you saw through our ruse and went home. Your old age is finally catching up to you." He jeers, a cocky smirk finding its way on his face. The soldiers behind the man tighten their grips on their weapons, and slowly encircle Minato.

"I wouldn't open that jar of insults if I were in your shoes just yet. We both know how this meeting is going to end. It matters little on the amount of men you brought to fight me, the end results won't change."

"I'm aware of your cunning and resourcefulness, Minato. I haven't forgotten our past encounters together. They're burned into my brain – those memories. I'll use them to counter your every known move and capture you. This fight will have a different ending."

"You'll been paying attention after all. Not that I'm surprise given your many defeats at my hand. I assume you'd know better than to challenge me without a plan."

Minato smirks at the twitch of his eyebrow and the biting of his cheek. His sharp canines are visible from the grinding of his teeth. The daggers in his eyes would have killed Minato a dozen times over, if they can cause physical pain. Moving his sight down to the man's right hand, finding that hand clenching tightly into a fist.

"Well, they say your victims should laugh and smile before killing them. It will bring them joy in the afterlife." He takes a few deep breaths, and opens his eyes to stare at Minato. The soldiers surrounding him move closer, cutting off any escape routes. But Minato remains where he was standing, and makes no attempt to protect himself as the enemy draws closer to him.

"You've had a good run Minato. Most your age would have retired and give up this life. Let's face it, this is a young man's game, and you have more than played your part long enough. Don't underestimate him men. Go for the kill and do not hesitate. He only needs a second to catch you off guard!"

Minato scans the facial features and body language of the soldiers. Their palms grew white from their heavy grip on their weapons. Sweat cascaded down their face leaving their skin warm and sticky with fear as they advanced slowly. He can see they were afraid of him and rightfully so. Minato looked behind his right and left shoulders to gaze up at the group on the second floor watching him for the smallest twitch of his body. The men above him expressed these similar traits, just like their comrades advancing on him from every direction.

Overhearing and listening to the advice from the bijūs in his mindscape. They each gave him different plans of escape, and fighting his aggressors head-on. To make sure he isn't followed as he makes his escape. This far into enemy territory Minato wasn't ruling out the possibility of running into a convoy of soldiers making a routine run to this town with fresh supplies.

Nodding his head once, and slowly opening his eyes, effectively catching the man in front of him by surprise through the gasp he uttered from his lips and shaking of his shoulders. He hides his grin and stares behind the soldiers to look at their commander standing in the back.

"You're wasting your breath, and very well yours and my time. This doesn't change the outcome of this fight."

"I'm only exercising every option and strategy it takes to deal with you. Your reputation is feared and revered among all of us in the Brigade, when the others hear of your death it will renew life and restore morale within the organization."

"Heh heh. I always have had that effect on just about everyone I've met in my life." Minato jokes with a smile behind his facemask. The soldiers surrounding him stop only three feet from him. Growing increasingly weary of him and his lack of protection to their advance. They believed he had something prepared for a counter attack, and this single thought prevented them from attacking him despite having orders to fight at their leisure.

"Indeed. You have been a thorn in our side for far too long. It's right about now we stop your meddling to our future plans. You're at the end of your road, old man."

"Killing me won't be the last you hear of me, Hawk. Even in death I will continue to cause trouble for the Brigade and all of your allies. Tell your leaders that for me when you return to them." Said Minato, calling the commander by the name he heard him call himself in the past. Minato doesn't know his real name and has been calling him by the alias he goes by among his allies.

"I'll vaguely remember your request. Living beyond death is impossible, even you cannot achieve that. Enough, kill him already men and take the key from his corpse. We can renew our search for the Grand Temple once we possess the key once more."

Receiving their orders being barked into their ears. The soldiers continued their progression of advancing slowly towards Minato. Feeling the tips of their swords and spears up against his cloak, Minato still did not attempt to protect himself. His eyes remained closed and unfocused, leaving him wide-open for attacks. The soldiers not waiting for him to counter them, they drew their weapons back to lunge and pierce his body from multiple directions.

Pulsing his chakra out of his body. A solid blue outline appeared in a coat of visible chakra outlining his form. Minato opens his eyes again, and his charcoal colored orbs widened at feeling the rush of energy surging throughout his body. Smirking, he calls out his attack.

" **Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Jutsu!)**

Expelling a blanket of burning-ash from his mouth. Minato had tilted his head down to aim at the floor, where the smokescreen can be the most effective. Within seconds Minato and the soldiers surrounding him vanished instantly within the plume of dense gray smoke. The soldiers above on the second floor fired at will, as per their orders to not show any mercy to Minato. They fired magic into the smokescreen thinking he was hiding somewhere inside the cloud. Spears being thrown like javelins, and arrows fired from bows entered the cloud of gray smoke, but no noise, or grunts of pain can be heard.

A full minute and ten seconds successfully pass, after which the soldiers finally stop firing into the smokescreen blindly. One soldier makes his voice heard and calls out to his comrades inside the smoke cloud.

Hawk, palms his face with his hand dragging it down between his eyes before shouting at his men in rage.

"This is idiotic! You two... confirm that Minato Senju is dead." He orders two men closest to the stairs to come down and make sure Minato was indeed killed by them. The two men look at each other first, standing before the smokescreen that has yet to dissipate completely. The two men nod their heads and enter the smokescreen.

Twenty seconds pass, and Hawk was beginning to grow tired of this charade of not hearing the confirmation of Minato's death at their hands.

"Do I have to do everything myself! Idiots... I'll–."

Before he could finish that sentence, a body flew outside of the smoke cloud. The soldier was alive and hunched forward, bending down, and clutching at his stomach. His clothes are covered in black soot, and gray ash. They appeared to be in tatters by the many burns on his body. The left side of his face was experiencing third-degree burns, he can be seen clenching that part of his face with his free hand.

The smokescreen was dissipating, and visibliity returning to the onlookers above. Their eyes caught a brief glimpse through the cloud of Minato fighting the other soldier. His physical appearance was similar to his friend's, if not worse from still being inside the fiery smokescreen. Minato was seen kneeing him in the stomach, and tossing his body to the ground behind him.

Running out of the dissipating smokescreen in a full sprint. The soldiers renewed their attacks with raining arrows and magic spells down at Minato, who's now taking the fight seriously. Running forward to the wounded soldier, he throws a weak punch for Minato's cheek, who guides the punch away from him, then uses the soldier's back for a springboard to jump up onto the receptionist counter behind with his left foot.

Landing on his right foot and displaying his light feet, he jumps high into the air with the same foot, while under heavy fire from the soldiers. Two wisps of orange flames circle around and up Minato's body starting from his feet. They swirl up his body reaching the space above his outstretched right hand where a straight, double-edged, two-handed, golden longsword with a cross guard hovered just within his reach.

Grasping the hilt of the sword, it's gold blade caught fire licking the entirety of the steel. It burned brightly and just as hot in his hand, but was lukewarm to Minato, whose entire body was now surrounded in a coat of burning orange and red flames. Brimming with life, the flames enveloped Minato like a second skin but they brought him no pain, or discomfort. The fire was lukewarm like the sword, accepting him like he was a lost kin. Wings resembling those of a dragon's, or a bat's are found sprouting behind him below his shoulders. They too were made by the fires Minato surrounded himself with. They behaved like the real thing as well. His eyes glowed with untapped power and unrestrained emotion. His coal colored orbs were swallowed up by the lively gold they are now, just glowing with power.

Holding the sword's hilt with his right hand only, Minato turned his head down to the soldiers occupying the second floor. Their attempts had ceased, looking at him in this new form, mouths and eyes widening, as if they were in the presence of a God, or powerful deity. Slashing downward to the group in front of him, a curved arc of burning flames cut through the air and formed to create this fiery projectile.

When it hit the soldiers, an explosion blasted everyone inside its radius away, and knocking them down to their backs. The explosion created splash damage with embers sticking to the clothes of nearby soldiers, causing them to catch on fire instantly and burn them. Minato swung his sword again but this time vertically, this creates a second arc of explosive flames to sail towards the incapacitated soldiers.

The second explosion was larger and more violate than the first one. Soldiers started to scream in pain as the fires from the explosion, and splash damage burned them to their cores. They tried everything, including the removal of their clothes to put out the flames, but their efforts were fruitless. Futile, as in Minato hadn't let up on his attack.

Changing his direction in flight without any effort from him, his wings carrying and holding him in place perfectly in the air. Minato swings his sword in succession instead of a just single swing. He swings horizontally first unleashing a curved arc of fire that changes amid flight. He swings downward again but this time diagonally from his left side, the fiery projectile changes flight again honing in on its targets.

Two more explosions shook the foundation of the entire second floor. Anymore and he will bring the ceiling down on top of them. Changing flight again, and appearing behind him where a lone soldier had his bow aimed for his back. Minato casts him a disapproving stare, and swings up from his left hip. The curved arc of fire hits the soldier directly, killing him in an instant.

Appearing again just above the ground floor, sword arm held over his left shoulder with his left hand palming the fiery blade. Reinforcements arriving through the front door behind Hawk, his facial expression was of frustration and awe. His expression was frozen in place watching Minato flying just over his head. Swinging outward and in an arc, Minato released a wave of fire down below to engulf the reinforcements that just arrived. Not finished yet – he changes his position again holding the hilt in both hands, with the blade pointing down at the ground. Pushing his body to go down, his wings follow his command. When the longsword connected with the earth, an explosion of flames and a ring of fire moved in a wide field of range away from the epicenter.

Taking the hilt in his right hand again, pulling it out from the ground. Minato didn't stay to confirm Hawk's death from the explosion. Running out of the burning hotel, the raging fire consumed the wood made building, catching fire within seconds. Anyone still inside will be trapped beneath the growing inferno.

Pushing through the double saloon-like doors, they fell apart to the ground, too hot to the touch and burning continuously. Eyes drawn to the three soldiers in front of him. Their backs were turned to Minato so when they slowly turned around to see him running at them in full sprint. They had little time to react and protect themselves.

Cutting impatiently through two men just as the broadsword and cloak of fire disappeared. Thinking fast and on his feet Minato charged the third soldier and head butts him in his stomach, throwing the both of them to the ground. He gave out a loud pained grunt executing a roll away from the dead soldier. A kunai knife was plunged into his heart killing him, his arms and legs laid spreading out like an angel.

Catching his breath after disposing the last of the reinforcements. Minato was gritting his teeth looking out at the burning hotel. The structure was close to falling down on itself, a large plume of black smoke drifting into the air, and creating a beacon for people within twenty miles to see. One hand resting on his upright knee, he punches the ground with his right hand in frustration and disappointment.

"Fourteen seconds... that's the best I can do after only a year?" He punches the ground again, a burst of chakra leaving his hand upon impact, creating spider cracks in the earth. Gritting his teeth enough to draw blood, but Minato quickly rouses himself to pull his mind out of the gutter to prevent self-inflicted injuries. "More training... I need to push myself further, if I ever want to control this power."

Feet meeting the dirt caught Minato's ear. And a lot of them too. With his hand still in dirt he could tell exactly how many of them there were. Raising his head to look up, he wasn't surprised to find a battered and bruised Hawk, glaring hatefully at him, full of furious anger. Behind the man were around nine soldiers. A few of them looked no better than their commander, but the rest of them wore clean uniforms meaning they weren't apart of the group from the hotel.

Hearing more noises behind him, he tilts his head to look over his right shoulder. Sure enough there were three more soldiers, bows primed and ready to fire at the smallest twitch from him. Releasing a sigh from his lips, Minato slowly stands up, careful so not to trigger the bowmen behind him.

Hawk, made his displeasure about Minato clear, with losing his composure from before. Letting his emotions towards the elderly Senju known.

"Before I was for giving you an honest death. You've more than earn that right. Now, I'm no longer feeling as generous, and in agreement with killing you like a dog. I'll take the key off your body after todays end."

Hawk raised his right hand, signaling the archers to fire on his command. The bowmen behind Minato held their hands steady, sweat dripping off their brow at the anticipation killing them. Minato, himself, chose this opportunity to make his escape.

"The key and the secrets it opens will never fall to you and your kind. However, I will give you this instead." Pulling his cloak aside, and in his hand was a kunai knife pointing down towards the ground. Casually tossing the knife in the air between him and Hawk. He says...

"Catch."

A bright flash of light erupts from the kunai followed by an explosion showing it was an explosive tag.

With the flash dissipating and the fires burning around the square and the hotel behind them. Hawk and his men slowly stand up after being thrown onto their backs. The former crushes the dirt and dust in his eyes, and wipes his face clean of ash covering his pale complexion.

Opening his eyes wide to examine the destruction, his breath was labored from surviving a second explosion of fire under a minute from the first one. The surrounding buildings are burning just like the hotel behind him. Pockets of fire licked the ground in different areas. Burning strong with no chance of slowly down for some time. Minato was nowhere to be found, which means he had used the explosion to escape. He used that for a distraction and they have lost his trail... again.

One soldier walked ahead of Hawk, looking out, and was memorized by the burning inferno. His admirations soon switched to Minato's daring escape. Saying loud enough for Hawk standing behind him to hear.

"The rumors about him are all true. Minato Senju is one amazing character. I didn't think a man his age could move the way he does. I'm thoroughly impressed."

Gritting his teeth and unconsciously biting his tongue in the process, and drawing blood. Hawk quickly grasped the small hilt of his switchblade and raised it above his head without hesitation.

"AAAaaaaahhhhhhh!" Cutting through his own men at his spine, killing him. Hawk's breathing escaped him in heavy pants and adrenaline fueling his act against his soldiers. The other men standing in the back were appalled and shocked at the killing of their own by their commander. However, none brought the issue forward – fear ruling their hearts believing they will be killed next in his rage.

Calming himself enough to speak clearly. Eyes narrowed with raw emotion, his grip tightens on his weapon, as the memory of his kill playing in his mind. Glaring down at the body of the soldier he had killed. Hawk sighs and says this.

"I warned you. He's not someone to underestimate... ever."

 **xox**

Inside a lavish and colorful office, that can only belong to royalty. Walls furnished with crimson red paint, going well with the golden framed paintings hanging high up against the walls. On the opposite wall hung a large and rectangular mirror above a black leather three-seater parallel with the wall. The flooring was a Vinyl Tahitian Walnut plank covering the room, a red carpet rolled outward to the dark mahogany desk and large engraved double doors made from Walnut Alder stained wood. The handles to these doors appeared to have been melted from solid gold.

There was some furniture around the room, starting with the glass coffee table in front of the leather couch. Two loveseat chairs sitting in front of the dark mahogany desk; five feet apart from each other. To the right side of the desk was a separate mahogany table holding an assortment of deletable finger foods and a collection of aged alcoholic beverages with their corresponding glasses to drink out from.

The left side sat a dark mahogany bookshelf full of old books. Two separate file cabinets stood beside the bookshelf, black in color and marked to hold their specific documents. A large oval-shaped window behind the black leather chair sitting behind the dark mahogany desk. Looking outside the window had a perfect view of the bustling city down below.

This office belonged to the individual who holds the name Lucifer, as the leader of the Four Satans and current rulers of the Underworld. He was currently sitting behind his desk in his leather chair signing documents and written acts that will be read by the other Maous, and members of the council. A large stack of paperwork sat perfectly stacked to his left in a bin marked "out". Next to it was a second bin much shorter than the large stack in terms of size. Only three more documents needed to be looked over and signed before he can take a break and relax.

Sitting back into his chair, thankful that it reclines, he lets out a tired and relieved sigh. Moving his arms outward and above his head to stretch out his overused muscles. He did the same with his legs, smiling at the resounding 'pop' he heard. Sitting in the same chair for five hours with no breaks proves taxing to the body and mind.

Rolling his right shoulder in circles with his left hand holding the shoulder blade. He used this in brief pause from his work to move his muscles and rejuvenate himself for the final stretch. He had already missed lunch for today, that leaves his options on what to have for dinner opened.

Reclining back into his chair, his head facing up at the ceiling. Opening his eyes, revealing they were an exotic and colorful blue-green eye color. Eyes he inherited from his father. Releasing a sigh, he pushed himself up to sit straight in his chair.

Staring down at the small mirror sitting in the upper corners of his desk. He reaches for the standing-up mirror and holds it up to see his reflection in it. He gives a smile at the fatigue he sees in his eyes, and the bags below them. The results from his working straight through the morning and afternoon, as well as missing lunch to get an early head start on his paperwork that piled up when he returned from eating breakfast this morning.

His smile returns to his lips, catching his name tag in the corner of his eye. The name tag was gold in color, and the letters of his name and title were in black font. The name tag was slanting to the left where the last three letters of Lucifer can be seen. It had to have been moved accidentally when they brought in the fresh batch of paperwork for him to sign. Taking one hand off the mirror to fix his name tag so it faced the door. Before doing that he turned it around and read the name out loud.

It reads Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, and the first son of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory. As was he the older brother to his little sister, Rias Gremory, who is seven right now.

Fixing his name tag and grasping the opposite side of the mirror in his hand. He looked himself over in the mirror – taking this time to admire his looks.

Sirzechs is a handsome young man, having the appearance of a man in his early twenties with shoulder-length crimson red hair he shares with his father and little sister. The same can be said for his eye color that he shares with them, as well. Wearing white ceremonial robes with gray accents to them. He wears some armor with his robes in the form of metal shoulder pauldrons, black in color. The spiked protrusions on the metal pauldrons are dipped in gold.

Smiling, he puts the mirror back where it was and straighten himself in his chair. He was almost finished with his work for today, and while tomorrow will be no different, he had the rest of tonight and a couple hours to himself. Picking up his pencil in his hand, then taking a single paper from the top of the short stack. Sirzechs quickly falls back into his normal routine soon thereafter.

Putting his pencil down, and letting out a sigh. Sirzechs relaxed deeper into his leather chair, the chair reclining backwards to accommodate his desired relaxation. Letting out an exhausted groan, stretching out his arms to loosen his muscles. He checked the current time on his desktop monitor on the bottom right side of his desk.

It said 5:48 in the afternoon, the building was closed for the day and was mostly empty at this hour with everyone having already gone home. The only exceptions of people still in the building would be the four Satans, and other officials from the council. The workday isn't always a nine to five job for them, and Sirzechs had accepted this as his life now when he and the other Satans took this job.

Just now finishing his stretches, and feeling a lot better because of it. He cleans up his work to tidy up his office for tomorrow. He'll wake up early and come in an hour later, work for a few hours before having breakfast, then return back to his work before having lunch much later in the day. That depends if he's not swamped with paperwork like he was today.

Closing the last tab on his monitor and shutting his computer down for night. Sirzechs looked back to the finished stack of paperwork inside the "out" bin and straighten the stack. A secretary always comes to collect the finished paperwork after he leaves for the night. It's best he looks professional with his work.

In his head he immediately thought of two people he knows that disliked to do their paperwork, or not at all. The latter sleeps through the whole workday and this forces his secretary and subordinates to finish his work for him. He always gets an ear full from them for his laziness paired with the complaints from the council for his complete disregard for his work.

Sirzechs lets out a small chuckle, his eyes closing then opening up again at one of the doors to his office being opened. His late night visitor is his peerage **[Queen]** and the renowned "Strongest Queen in the Underworld". What's more, is she's the head maid of the Gremory house, as well as his personal maid. She is his loving wife, and the mother to their son. Her name was Grayfia Lucifuge

Pushing a cart on wheels wearing a pristine white table cloth with intricate golden patterns engraved into the fabric. Sitting on the cart was clean silverware and platters, with a white tea kettle and teacups resting on one, and a display of cakes and sweets on the other. Grayfia calmly pushes the cart into his office, with the door closing behind her with a thud.

Sirzechs keeps his eyes on her stern, orderly visage. Every step she took were precise and perfect with no error in her stance and posture honed from months of training to perfect her craft. Grayfia's eye-lids are sealed shut and her facial expression was void of any emotion. She pushes the cart slowly to not create too much noise, with the wheels barely making a squeak on the wood. When she finally reached his desk, she stopped at the left side of the desk and silently got to work.

Without saying a word, Grayfia moves herself to stand opposite from Sirzechs behind the cart and serve him his tea. With steady hands she smoothly pours him a cup of warm and freshly brewed tea. Like clockwork, Grayfia makes no error in her pouring from kettle to cup, she remains focus and falls into the flow like it's second nature to her. The picking of a desert from the display tower is thoughtful and at the same time quick. The tea brew she made goes nicely with every cake she baked earlier today. She picks out two smaller cakes and puts them on a separate plate next to the tea.

Watching Grayfia's silent performance with intrigue. The only noises in his office were their soft breathing and the clattering from Grayfia serving him tea. She paused briefly in her routine, noticing she forgot the napkins. Ducking her head behind the white cloth and taking her eyes away from her Master. While she grabbed some napkins from below the cart, Sirzechs took this chance of her leaving to admire, and shamefully ogle his wife's sexy figure and voluptuous body behind her maid outfit.

Although her body was behind the cart hidden behind the white table cloth. And while he currently doesn't have a view of her. Likewise, with Grayfia to him. Sirzechs remembers vividly of her entrance and her walk to his desk in perfect detail. His eyes recorded every step and every move she made since she first entered his office.

While Sirzechs was by no means a pervert nor does he have lewd thoughts of the women he sees everyday. Because of his looks he's considered extremely attractive by women of all ages. Before he met Grayfia, he was asked out many times by Devils his age, with some older devils coming onto him as he got older. Sirzechs never once looked at those girls in a negative way nor did he manipulate their minds to sleep with them. He and Grayfia gave each other their virginity when their relationship became serious.

However, while he may be the perfect gentleman in public and behind closed doors. Sirzechs was born a devil and was proud of his lineage. Naturally, he sins and cannot ignore his own wants and desires.

While Grayfia is his wife and the mother to their son, Millicas Gremory. There's nothing wrong with watching her and having impure thoughts about her wherever they might be. Whether it's in public, at work, at home, or in the safety of their bedroom. Their married and love each other very much. In fact, Grayfia has shown him, a few of her own secrets in the past. Like her position and job as his maid and maid to his family. Grayfia is a submissive... she enjoys serving him as his loyal maid, and likewise, being in pain whatever that might be. She likes to be reminded of her place below him. While a lot of it comes from sex together. But whenever no one is watching them, and they're out together as Master and Servant. She will always remind him that her place is at his side, as his forever loyal submissive and maid.

Even with Grayfia promising her entire being to Sirzechs, with telling him her secrets and hidden desires. He still felt awful about spying on her without her notice. He hasn't always been careful because Grayfia knew about his peeping of her and her body. It's happened multiple times in past with Grayfia even giving her husband permission to look at her and makes the attempt to seduce him whenever she catches him.

He loves and respects Grayfia too much to lower himself to peeping on her despite being married. But, he can only suppress his emotions and lust for so long. Sirzechs might be a champion with keeping his instincts under control. However, one man can only handle so much punishment and pain before breaking down their walls themselves – If only to make their suffering stop.

Looking back at Grayfia, he find her standing up once more and was just now serving him his tea. Unconcerned about his tea, he moved his eyes up Grayfia's body and stopping on her face. Finding her eyes are opened, and narrowed in complete focus as she saw to her tasks. She wasn't paying him any mind, and Sirzechs was fine with this because this way, he can get lost in her silver eyes which matched the shade of silver her hair was.

He used her distraction to fully admire, as well as enjoy the sight of her curvaceous and sinful body in those French maid outfits she wears as her daily clothes, regardless of the occasion.

Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties same as him, with silver hair and silver eyes. Both are the same shade of silver. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. When undone and her hair reaches down to her thighs, almost passing her knees with how long her hair is. Sirzechs loves it whenever she lets her hair down when they are alone together. She is seen always wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. He's always complimenting her looks with saying in truth, she looks ten times more beautiful without the red lipstick and makeup she wears. While Grayfia acknowledges his concerns and compliments towards her. She chooses to wear her makeup as a personal choice. But Sirzechs believes she secretly does this so he compliments her beauty more and more. Not that he dislikes reminding Grayfia of how she looks each and every day. To see her smile, and for her shell to break, if just for a precious second is enough for him to remind her how much she means to him. And below her maid outfit, which highlights her beautiful curves, and emphasis on her large chest. Grayfia possesses a curvaceous and voluptuous body with big breasts that have since grown from their previous E-cups when she was pregnant with their son to a perky F-cups.

Waking up from his fantasy, it didn't become darker and for that Sirzechs was thankful for. Blinking his eyes to regain their focus, and not to appear to have been lost in reverie on the job. Technically, his shift ended ten minutes ago but his wife isn't kind enough to let him off the hook when he is still in his office for work.

Yawning into his raised right hand, his fatigue coming back to him. Working nonstop today on top of waking up extremely early this morning, and staying in one place sitting down for almost the entire day. Sirzechs just couldn't wait to go home and take a nap. He had other ideas to spend his time, like playing with Rias. But he remembered his schedule and he was really tired and just wanted to lie down.

"Good work today, Sirzechs-sama."

Said Grayfia. Her first words said to her husband today. He smiles and lets out a chuckle, suppressing a second yawn from leaving his mouth.

"Thank you, Grayfia. I'm just glad I got my work done for the day. I swear that this stack grows taller when I'm not looking." His left eye peeked at the finished stack sitting inside the bin. If he turns to look in the opposite direction, then he knows the pile will grow again meaning more work for him.

"Being on time are the attributes of a great leader. Next to proficiency. There are many, who look to you for guidance in leadership and governing." He takes a sip from his tea, taking a second to savor the tea leaves used and the honey added for that sweet flavor. Putting his cup down he gives his wife a side glance.

"I've only had this job for three years. Some on the council doubt us thinking we're too young. I don't disagree with their suspicions. Because the only experiences I have in leading was during the war, and that was some time ago. This job demands all my attention. We're still rebuilding as a people and our numbers are fewer now than they were before the start of the fighting. Sometimes, I fear I will fail and it will be my fault for bringing us closer to ruin."

Letting out a sigh, Sirzechs looks down at his tea. The golden liquid was shimmering, creating miniatures waves in the tea. His reflection can be seen when the liquid was standing perfectly still. His blue-green eyes reflected on Sirzechs worries of failing as a Maou. He, Serafall, and Ajuka were given the position of Maou three years ago, obviously the three and their unknown fourth are still very young, with not much experience in government. They are the strongest devil's right now and are needed for their power, as well as their leadership.

Feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his torso, and Grayfia's head buried into his shoulder blades. Sirzechs says nothing and quietly takes a sip from his tea.

Master and servant stay this way for two minutes, trapped in one another's embrace, enjoying their closeness together. This is how they are, when one is feeling depressed. Their partner will embrace them and comfort them until they can stand on their own two feet again.

Three minutes past in total when Sirzechs gives out a sigh and Grayfia, taking this as a sign he was feeling better. She raised her head to look her husband in his eyes.

"Erase that mindset. You will not destroy us and you definitely will not lead our race to extinction. I understand this job puts immense amount of pressure on your mind and soul. I understand that it's your decision that will change the future for the people. But just know, Sirzechs-sama that you aren't alone. You have the entire Gremory clan and house behind you. Serafall-sama and the entire Sitiri house is behind you. And don't forget I'm with you always, and so is our son."

Sirzechs closes his eyes and lets out an empty laugh. Grayfia tightens her hold of him and rests the side of her head in his back. The couple say nothing at first, in favor of holding one another. This silence is broken by Sirzechs, however...

"Thank you, Grayfia-chan. I know I'm not alone, and I shouldn't let my fatigue and lack of sleep these last few nights control my thinking and cloud my judgment. A good night's rest should clear my head of my doubts and worse fears. I have to be a symbol for our race to rally behind after all."

The couple smile at each other. Grayfia kisses his cheek when his head looked over his shoulder, she then notices his teacup is empty and removes herself from his back to refill it. While she busys herself with that, Sirzechs takes the opportunity to sample his wife's cakes. Taking a bite of the sweet, he gets frosting on his lower lip that he fails to notice. Grayfia on the other hand grabs a napkin and wipes it off for him.

"Heh heh. Sorry. Your cooking is just always so delicious, Grayfia-chan."

Wiping the remaining frosting off his lips. Grayfia lets out her own sigh and gives him a disapproving stare.

"While I am flattered that you enjoy my cooking, Sirzechs-sama. It's not a valid excuse to forget your table manners at your age. You're not Rias-sama." She chastise her master, like he wasn't her **[King]** and leader. But instead as close friends talking to each other on equal footing. Finished, she takes her hand away and returns to pouring his tea. Serving him his cup of tea, she sends him a half-lidded stare of amusement in her silver eyes.

"That hurts, Grayfia." He laughs at himself at his wife and maid's sharp tongue. Dropping the suffix from her name, which can only mean he was speaking serious now. She places the cup of warm tea in front of him and takes her place behind him, looking over his left shoulder. Reclining backwards in his chair, he grabs a single paper from the top of the completed pile to examine. He picks up his teacup by its handle to drink from, as he looked over the contents of the document.

"How is everyone at home, Grayfia?" Moving the discussion to his family back at the Gremory mansion. Sirzechs didn't look away from his reading and continued without turning his head to see Grayfia speak.

"Everyone is well and healthy. Venelana-sama wanted me to tell you to take this weekend off to relax and recover at home. She believes you're running yourself ragged, and if I may speak truthfully, I agree with her concerns towards your overall health." Grayfia spoke professionally to him, with the respect he deserved as one of the leaders for the devil race. Right now, they're are not husband and wife. But a master waiting for his servant to give her report concerning his family back home. However, at times Grayfia will break character to express her concerns for his health, as well as give her opinion on sensitive matters when they arise.

"I get it, I get it. I go home tonight and talk with kaa-san myself. I could then use the free time this weekend to spend time with Rias and Millicas, separately and together at once. Continue..." He takes a sip of his tea, and putting down the document he was reading to check his email.

"Zeoticus-sama and Phenex-sama met again this morning to finalize the arrangement between Rias-sama, and the third son of the Phenex house to be married. They won't be married right away. They have agreed to postpone the wedding until their children are of the right age to marry. Rias-sama will meet her fiancé in three days when she accompanies Zeoticus-sama and Venelana-sama to the Phenex house."

This topic again Sirzechs thought in his head. Although his outer appearance shows him looking through his email's inbox and reading today's messages. In his mind, his thoughts were about the arranged marriage of his little sister. Everyone from the Gremory, the Phenex, and the people outside these walls know about the marriage of his little sister to a member of the Phenex house. Rias, right now doesn't know about her fate to be wed to a man she's never met.

Yes, he was against this arrangement of giving Rias away to be married. Sirzechs knew the reasoning behind this and why it was so important for this marriage to happen. It doesn't mean he can stand aside and watch his little sister's hopes and dreams be thrown away for the good of the devil race. She's only seven right now, and her life is already decided for her by their father and the lord of the Phenex clan.

Even with all the power he holds and commands, with the swipe of his hand. Sirzechs can do no more than Rias can to escape this fate. As Maou, he can't intervene in internal affairs between families, especially, if they were his own. When he took the name "Lucifer", he surrendered his claim as Sirzechs Gremory, and with it, his position among the family. Should he involve himself in their problems as Maou of the Underworld. It will be seen as an act of favoritism, and in turn cause a mess of internal problems for himself, his office, and his family.

While he may not agree with his father in giving away Rias to be married. He can do very little that won't damage his reputation, and cause problems for everyone around him because of his personal feelings and love for his little sister. The good news to this entire ordeal is the wedding isn't for another couple years. Rias and her fiancé are seven years old right now, and can't be married until they reach the age to be legally married. This gives him time to think of something to help his little sister and save her from her fate.

"Good. That will do, Grayfia. Thank you." He says not looking away from his email. Grayfia thinks nothing of it and bows her head respectfully to her master.

"What has caught your attention, Sirzechs-sama? Your eyes are completely focused on the contents of whatever your reading. It's a rare sight to see you this invested in your paperwork." Finally tearing his eyes away from his monitor. Turning his head and looking over his shoulder. Sirzechs gave Grayfia, a hard stare then turned in his seat to move the desktop monitor for her to see what he had been reading. His blue-green eyes stayed focused on her beautiful features, while she looked over the contents of the email on screen from over his shoulder.

Watching Grayfia finish reading and go back to standing with a perfect posture behind him. He grabs the bridge of his nose and stroked his fingers down with a heavy groan. His facial features were withholding his growing anxieties, as well as masking his irritation for what was on the email, he and Grayfia finished ready.

Standing behind him, arms crossed in front of her on her lap, back straight and face expressionless. Grayfia opens her mouth to speak about what the two just finished reading about.

"Is this information trustworthy?"

He nods his head and takes a bite of his unfinished cake. He grabs his teacup to wash it down and continues.

"Our spies brought this information to us yesterday and we spent the rest of that afternoon debating, if we should consider it as a top priority. This email was sent out earlier today to the other Maous. An update to what we learned yesterday. There are no suspicions to this information being fake. Everyone agrees that this is a concern and demands our attention. There will be a meeting tomorrow at noon to discuss our agenda towards this sensitive topic. However, today we have agreed to not tell the public. This must remain a secret until we can decide how to handle this. Panic will spread among the people if this got out. We must exercise all caution to prevent a security breach. I'm trusting you to not to breath a word of this to anyone, Grayfia. But I know what your answer is going to be without having to ask you."

Grayfia returns his smile with her own and bows her head.

"I understand, Sirzechs-sama. This secret shall follow me to my grave. I won't allow its sensitive nature to leave this room. You have nothing to worry about."

She bows again and catches his solemn stare at the wall to their left. In his right hand he grips the body of the teacup he was holding.

"I wish that were easy to accept, I really do. To forget and remain oblivious to what we have learned from this report. It's difficult to forget something like this when you see with your very own eyes. The destruction for yourself and contemplate the sanity of those responsible for it. It's hard to think everything is alright after that."

"Sirzechs-sama..." Grayfia says his name once to garner his attention. It works and has the red-haired super devil rolling in his chair to sit perfectly behind his desk.

"Now is not the time. I know. I'm allowing myself to think on the negatives but none of the positives. For now, we need information and intel about this disaster. Then we can make a logical decision."

"Have the spies reported anything else since their first report yesterday?" Back on track, Grayfia asked about the spies, who originally brought this information to the Maous and the elderly council. Any intel they have will go a long way to helping with the decision making – leading to a unanimous decision.

"No. They're scouting the sight for clues but so far have nothing to report. Whoever is responsible for this went to the trouble of hiding their tracks and identities. They wanted to send a message but don't want their identities to be discovered. That only makes this more difficult."

The two said nothing for some time, choosing this moment of silence to brainstorm. It's clear they are dealing with an unknown foe, or a dangerous group. Grayfia was first to break the silence with her next question.

"Do we have any names to link this event to?"

"There have been names mentioned by members on the council, but no one has been named a suspect yet. The spies on their first report identified the leftover magic at the sight to be familiar to our own magic. But after extensive checking, we found no name to this magic, or any users of this magic currently alive, or otherwise. We've discussed about sending a unit to the sight to learn more about the magic's properties from the source. With others on the council in favor of calling Minato home to investigate."

Silver eyes widened, Grayfia's stoic expression on her face cracked showing shock. This was brief and she was quick to fix herself and her appearance. Her image of the "Strongest Queen" was safe, as her appearance displayed none of her previous excitement. In her head she was ecstatic and happy to hear about Minato's possible return home from his journey.

The last time anyone had seen him in person was eight months ago. Since then, everyone he's familiar with and friends with ask about him everyday. From the Gremory clan, to their friends in the Sitri clan because of Serafall's friendship with him. To other factions and leaders of various groups. There was almost no one that he knows that hasn't asked about him and went he was coming home. Everyone back at the Gremory mansion will be happy to hear that Minato is coming home, if only for a couple days.

Grayfia allows a small smile to grace her ruby red lips at her own thoughts for Minato popping up inside her head.

"I don't know... Minato is already busy with his own search. I don't want to impose on him to handle this mess, but his experience in foreign magic can prove helpful with the investigation. I should give him a call and ask him directly."

Before Sirzechs can continue his sentence. He and Grayfia overheard a bird's beak pecking at the window behind them. They both turned around with Sirzechs standing up from his chair to find a large black raven sitting outside on the window sill. It stopped its pecking the moment their eyes met his large ones.

"Minato's messenger raven?!"

Later, has Sirzechs finishing the message strapped to the raven's leg from Minato. Sitting at his desk once more, Grayfia and the raven standing at the corners of the desk watching him. Sirzechs releases a sigh, and reclines backward in his chair.

"What did he say?" Grayfia asks. Using two fingers to stroke the raven's chin in front of her on the desk. The corvus thoroughly enjoys the attention and follows her fingers up his body. His eyes closed in total bliss and raises his head to follow the movement of her fingers.

"Minato had found the missing supplies disappearing from local villages and farms in the countryside. He traveled west through the mountains and found they were being held at the old and abandoned rest area in that region. He says he ran into trouble there and was forced to flee. Not before destroying the supplies stored there and burning the rest. The lost of those supplies will be devastating to whomever they were gathering them for. The recovery will take months, which is good for us. Minato says he will continue looking in the meantime. He also writes that he will stop by to visit everyone next week. He wants us to keep it a secret from Rias though."

Grayfia adopts a similar smile to Sirzechs' own warm smile. They both knew what this information could mean to the right people back at the mansion. Her fingers still petting the raven's chin and chest feathers. Grayfia loses her smile and looks him in his eyes.

"Are you going to tell him about this?"

Sirzechs takes a bite of his cake before offering a bite to the raven on his desk. The corvus takes a bite of the pastry and chews before swallowing it down his throat. Sirzechs has a smile on his face from watching the dark feathered bird eat before turning his attention back to his wife.

"He'll learn about this from someone, eventually... It's best I tell him now than wait for him to find out on his own. I need to write a reply to his message so I'll mention it there. This will only take a few minutes."

Putting his reply for Minato to read in the scroll strapped to his raven's right leg, and opening up the window for him to fly out. Sirzechs sits back down in his chair, leaving the pencil in his hand to fall out and roll on the table surface. Near his right ear before it disappeared was a red communication magic circle with Lucifer's emblem. Grayfia quietly pours him, a refill to his cup and places it down in front of him. The steam leaving the tea draws his attention away from his thoughts and the message he wrote to Minato about the recent events they have learned for themselves not too long ago.

"This act of terrorism won't be the last we hear about it from whoever is responsible. What I want to know is where are they going to attack next."

"Did Minato answer your call?" She asked him, turning her head to look out the window behind him, watching the people below going about their evening without a care in the world.

"He says he will look into when he returns. At the moment he's in hiding. Too far in enemy territory in the west, and they're looking for him. He didn't sound concern so, he's in no danger as far as I can tell. For now, we'll continue our own investigation and shed light on this bleak and devastating catastrophe."

The room fell silent again as Sirzechs sips his tea without another word, and Grayfia at his side making very little noise and movement herself. For nearly five minutes they said nothing and enjoyed the peace and quiet they were given at the end of the workday. Times passes when Sirzechs finally looks up at the ceiling and says with his eyes hidden by his red crimson hair.

"Two years. It has been nearly two years since Minato first entered our lives that day. The lives he's changed and the positive things he has done for the Underworld. All in such a short amount of time too."

Grayfia plants a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. Sirzechs says nothing, but places his right hand over the hand on his shoulder. Her eyes are closed and her features are calm, while she reminisces about Minato herself. Thinking of a few good memories together with him.

"It's just who he is. His character and personality are warm and inviting to everyone he meets no matter who they might be. He's also a good man at heart, protecting people throughout his travels, and helping those in danger. He is also charismatic with his words, which simply draw you in to hear what he has to say."

"He's amazing isn't he? He excels at so many different things it's impossible to keep count of everything he does. His journey around the world brings us valuable intel across the continent and his saged advice is welcomed by everyone to learn what he has to teach us. He's done so much and has become a legend among us devils, and he did it all in only two years. While Minato may be human, a fact I was shocked to learn about when he revealed his lineage to us. The older generation see and accept him as one of our very own, despite his true nature."

"You sound disappointed, Sirzechs-sama. Is something wrong?"

Grayfia called out when she noticed his features turn blue with depression... and remorse. Regret swimming in his blue-green orbs.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just can't ignore how we have involved Minato with the struggles of our race. He should have no part with our troubles, as he isn't even a devil, or a reincarnated one for that matter. It was his decision to fight with us, and travel the worlds. Minato volunteered himself, but I still agreed to accept his help and send him out into the world to fulfill missions for us. I am the reason he is still fighting when he should be retired. This life isn't for someone his age. It's a young man's game, and Minato has seen enough of this life to come back and relive the nightmares again. I just can't stomach the thought of having him fight for us when we can and should be fighting our own battles ourselves. I'm not saying I don't care for Minato's help. I'm saying we shouldn't involve those who have no purpose in our struggles to fight for us."

Feeling his wife's arms slowly encircle around his torso. Laying her head on his shoulder pauldron and bringing herself closer to his body. Her breasts mashing into his back at their extreme closeness and affectionate embrace.

"You're not alone about feeling this way, Sirzechs-sama. I feel the same regret you do, and hate myself for feeling this way. You're right about involving Minato with the problems of the devil race is a matter he should have no part in. But we were both there in that beach house with the others where we first met him. He made his choice and is serious about it. I haven't seen such seriousness like that since my years fighting in the civil war. You had eyes similars like his back then. You were also different back then too. Which is why it took me this long to connect you to Minato, Sirzechs-sama."

Sirzechs gave a soft chuckle at her sharp tongue making him feel insulted and petty. He knew right away she didn't mean her words and was only trying to lighten the mood, with raising his spirits up. He places his right hand over her hand on his heart and gives a tight squeeze. Grayfia responses with bringing her entire body closer with his and not letting go.

"We both feel equally responsible for involving Minato the way we have. I know he doesn't hold any ill feelings towards us. But we're responsible for encouraging him to continue like he does. When we obtain a quiet peace, with no war and danger blooming in the distances. I hope Minato will find happiness and leave this horrible life behind him. He's more than sacrifice his fair share and he shouldn't have to give anymore than he already has."

His silver-haired maid and wife says nothing and nods her head, agreeing with her husband and hoping as well that Minato finds the happiness he richly deserves. The couple remain quiet in the dark.

Holding one another in a deep embrace, with the only light source entering the room were the rays from the setting sun outside the window. They said nothing, or tried to break their contact and leave the office for the night. Instead they stayed in the arms of their significant other in the dark.

 **xox**

 **Flashback – Two years ago**

 _Fumbling through the woods of her family's private island behind the beach house which they own. A little girl of five years is seen walking down the dirt path shown to her by her older brother on their last visit to the island. She places her small right hand against the truck of a tree and looks at her surroundings in the clearing she stopped to rest at._

 _The sun's rays peeked through the canopies of the trees up above. Lighting the clearing of lush plant life and healthy green in a beautiful glow. The sight was memorizing to the girl, mouth agape and frozen at the sight before her capturing her attention. Butterflies are seen flying around her, with two of them coming close enough for her to reach out and touch them. Birds calling each other can be heard in the trees above, together with the flapping of their wings. Seagulls and tropical birds are frequent to the island living nearby in the hills overlooking the beach. A caterpillar can be found slowly inching itself up the tree the little girl had her hand against. Of course, she failed to notice the insect, completely enamor with the beauty of this island to notice it and the rest of the creatures living on the island._

 _Taking her hand off the tree, the little girl continued on her journey through the woods. She walked for two minutes before stopping again on the trail this time. Looking around then looking up past the canopy of trees. Holding a hand to her face over her eyes to shield herself against the sun's harmful rays. A flock of seagulls were flying overhead in perfect formation. Their calls and noises were becoming harder to hear. Meaning, she was farther away from the beach than she had originally anticipated._

 _Turning her body around to look over her shoulder at the trail she had been walking on. The trail itself was disappearing the deeper she went. The vegetation and green of the woods showed signs of enveloping the trail and completely covering it. Without it, means she can get lost easily if she doesn't turn back around now. However, persistence, or ignorance, she continued down the trail. What remained of the trail that is without looking back at where the trail officially ends. The girl didn't care about this matter nor the possibility of losing her way home once it gets too dark._

 _Walking over extending tree roots, stepping on leaves and tree branches, and listening to the distant calls of birds growing less vocal in her ears. She walked through these woods with a sense of familiarity and knowledge of where she currently is. While very young to be walking in the woods without adult supervision. This child, this girl, who is only five years of age. She possesses a foresight, and intelligence to understand where she is, and navigate her way through these woods. The thought of losing her way seem far from her mind, or does not exist at all given her nonchalant behavior._

 _Her name is Rias Gremory. Second child to Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, and the younger sister to Sirzechs Lucifer; formally known as Gremory before accepting the title of Maou. She is the current heiress and princess of the Gremory clan. She has crimson red hair, which reaches her shoulders and blue-green eyes she shares with Sirzechs. Cute with chubby cheeks and a face that screamed her overall cuteness. Because she and her family were visiting their beach house for the summer, and was at the beach with them before going off on her own through the woods. Rias wore a pink one-piece swimsuit with a tutu of the same color around her waist. On her feet she had on a pair of blue sandals with grains of sand between her toes from her earlier walk on the beach. Before wandering off into the woods by herself, she was wearing a sun hat, but ultimately chose to leave it behind with her maid._

 _Stopping in front of a tree, laying her hand against its truck and moving it side-to-side. Feeling the roughness and cracks against her palm from the aged old tree. The trees here were much older than the trees back along the path. Rias tore her gaze from the tree and looked behind it at the scenery in front of her. The dirt trail was nowhere to be seen, there were far less trees here, with a wide-open space of only green grass and plants taking root where the trees should be._

 _The thought of returning back crossed Rias' mind, but with little life this far out from her family's beach house has to promise something good, or old like buried treasure. Her curiosity pique, Rias continued onward filled with high hopes of finding something of an ancient background._

 _Her travels led her to a desolated cave covered in moss and large blocks of stones blocking the entrance except for a small opening large enough for Rias to squeeze through and enter from there. Five minutes of walking led her to this empty cave entrance swallowed whole by the island. A previous earthquake must have caused the cave to collapse on itself before her family bought this island and built their summer home here. Further inspection of the cave entrance shows at least a hundred years, or more._

 _Given the moss and green covering the entrance had to have taken years to become this thick. This couldn't have happened in a single year. And the cave itself seems to be hiding something... primordial._

 _Rias could detect a weaken energy residue escaping from the cave. It lingers on her skin before vanishing in the air. It felt warm against her skin, yet Rias could detect the potency in the energy despite its incredibly weaken state. It astonished her that **this** energy wasn't magic, or any type of magic she's familiar with from her studies. Although this energy is weak, Rias could confirm that whoever was leaking out this potent unknown energy._

 _Was better than any buried treasure in the sand, or primeval tablet written with a prophecy for the future. Their power's density made them appear to be standing behind Rias when they really weren't, and she had to meet him / her right now._

 _Squeezing through the small opening in the rocks, Rias goes deeper into the cave, careful with every step she takes to avoid slipping and hurting herself. For the next minute and a half, she walks aimlessly through the dark until she finds herself in a clearing with blue crystals on the walls surrounding her._

 _Lighting the cavern with a neon blue glow. All around the cavern these crystal can be found varying in size, some large ones, and small ones in greater numbers than the former. They bathe this cavern in the hue of neon blue that left Rias, mouth agape with awe. Rias would have complimented on their beauty, if her eyes didn't lingered on the round stone door built into the wall to her left._

 _She almost missed it clear as day, and was left slightly open. Memorized with the glowing crystals, she almost didn't noticed the door at all, and likely would have continued deeper into the cave and walk past it entirely._

 _Rias inhales and swallows the lump in her throat, and quietly approaches the stone door. She stops before the opened door, they didn't close it all the way, leaving a small opening; big enough for an adult to squeeze right through without trouble. Rias began to contemplate her choices, and thinking rationally for the first time. Unlike the rest of the cave, the doorway into the room appears to have been opened recently. Or that is what Rias thinks, looking inside through the doorway again, then at the age of the stone door itself._

 _It shows signs of aging, but looks no different, as if the stone was just recently cut and used to make the door. Running her small hand on the rough but smoothness of the white stone door. Rias makes her decision, and takes her hand away and enters the secret room. Simply walking in, not needing to squeeze through like she did when entering the cave._

 _The room was terribly dark with no lighting, or holes in the ceilings above for natural light to enter through. A thin, but light fog hangs two feet off the floor eating at her ankles and feet. Her blue sandals make noise with every step she takes, echoing off the walls. She isn't scared by the noise, instead she looks at her surroundings with her eyes now focused to the dark. Curious to see where she was she reaches out to the space to her right and grasps hold of something wooden._

 _Bringing herself closer to what she was holding between her fingers. Rias confirms in her hand that she was holding onto a bookshelf, a dusty bookshelf, but a regular old bookshelf. Bringing her hand down to her side Rias looks over her shoulder and to her sides. Finding bookshelves full of rare and old books. The many bookshelves were completely filled with different volumes and priceless knowledge ranging from books about medicine, geography, and mathematics. To books Rias had never seen before. This library alone was a treasure filled with books from a lost era._

 _Stars in her eyes, complete with her excitement at finding this hidden gem on the island her family owns. At first, Rias believed their vacation for the summer here at their beach house will be the same normal outing she's become familiar with in her last four yearly visits. But the finding of this hidden library has by far been the best memory of her summer vacation._

 _Closing her mouth and removing the stars from her eyes. Her blue-green orbs lit up with excitement and, with an eagerness to get started. Walking over to the same bookshelf she previously held in her hand._

 _While scouring the many volumes Rias noticed the small detail of the bookshelves being marked with their corresponding subjects and categories._

 _Wanting to find books about ancient Japan and the island's rich history. Rias has always been fascinated by the culture, and wanted to know more about the country. Turning her body around to look at the bookshelves behind her. She gave a sharp gasp of excitement and falls to her knees. Rather than finding the correct shelf containing books about her interests. Instead Rias finds the shelf dedicated to the art of origami, and how to books sitting on the last shelf to the bottom of the bookshelves for "Art"._

 _Picking a book out from the shelf to read, Rias immediately loses herself to the world of literature. Time passes that Rias does not recall how long she has been reading for, with no sunlight emanating from outside she does not know much of the day has already past._

 _Holding back a yawn from escaping her with her hand. Rias closes the book she had been reading and puts it back on the shelf. Standing up, she dusts her knees off and stretches her arms out. Feeling better and much more relaxed than when she first entered the cave. Her eyes widened with recognition remembering what she previously was searching for before getting distraction._

 _Moving her head side-to-side quickly, Rias stops once her blue-green eyes lay on the unfamiliar sight in front of her, resting in a comfortable chair in the very center of the library._

 _It was an unfamiliar sight to finding an unconscious body of a man sleeping in the library, wearing full metal plated body armor and a sheathed katana on his left hip._

 _Steeling her nerves, which were screaming at the child devil to leave before he wakes up. Rias persistently stayed and even walked towards the body. Calmly, with a hand to her rapidly beating heart, Rias walks up to the unconscious body of the sleeping warrior in full metal plated armor. Standing to the left of the chair and then moving slowly to his right side._

 _Rias examines his features for any cuts, and visible injuries. The body's skin was not pale, or sickly white, meaning he wasn't dead, or dying, which was a positive. Continuing her scouring for anything she might have missed like blood on his body and on his armor. Rias stops herself a second time and looks past his face to his black spiky hair. It is unbelievably spiky, with a single bang covering the right eye entirely, and reaches his back. Except, what caught her curiosity were the few out of place, black hairs falling over his closed eyelids._

 _They didn't belong there over his face, and honestly they were bothering the small devil child. She just didn't like things to be crooked and out of sync. Not heeding the warnings of caution from her conscious, and the rational side of her brain. Rias reaches out with her left hand to fix the hairs hanging over his face for him._

 _A selfless thought of common courtesy, and Rias cannot be to blame for wanting to help someone. No matter how small their problem might be._

 _Her small hand coming closer, her fingers held open and twitching as she neared the space between his eyes. However, a view from the sides of the chair can be interpreted as Rias about to poke him in his eyes. That's not the case, but should this be done in a normal scenario, and you are just waking up from a nap. Only to find someone in front of you with their hand reaching out towards your face. You'd probably react accordingly to the situation and question that person._

 _Which is why Rias released a terrified gasp from her lips at the larger hand grasping her forearm. Stopping her fingers from just grazing the strands of black hair between his eyes. Her body shaking and shivering under the intimidating glare from his red colored eyes staring into her scared blue-green eyes. Rias would have commented on the three tomoes in each eye, if not for the lost of her voice when he... the unconscious man waking up and was now grabbing her forearm in a tight hold._

 _She gives a wince from the pain of his hold on her forearm. The slight twisting from his hard grip was causing her skin to turn red from the pressure he was putting on her forearm. His eyes narrowing dangerously, glaring into the scared eyes of Rias Gremory. The man wasn't fully in control of himself and his perception of what's in front of him._

 _In his mind he thought he was holding the arm of an enemy attempting to kill him in his sleep. And not the arm of a horribly terrified five year old girl. His lips stuck in a thin line, his eyes glaring at the false image over her face, he believed to be real. The man spoke to Rias for the first time._

" _I don't know how you found this place. But just know you won't be leaving here alive."_

 _His voice was deep, gruff, and slightly hoarse. Due to being asleep for so long without the use of his vocal cords. His voice sounded dry and broken from his lack of usage._

 _Frozen in fear and intimidation from his Sharingan eyes staring into her own eyes. Rias could not speak, or move at all to explain herself to him. Too scared to even cry, she closes her eyes shutting them tightly, waiting for him to do his absolute worse to her for trespassing into his library._

 _Minato closes and open his eyes twice, his pupils now refocused and the light in his eyes returning. He clears his head and looks in front of him where he finally notices his hand holding onto something with a tight grip._

 _His Sharingan zooming in and recording with extreme detail of the frighten mentality and terrified expression on Rias' face in front of him._ _Did he at last recognize his mistake and immediately lets go of her forearm. The surprise shows on her face at his action and quickly, she takes back her arm, holding it close to her chest underneath her other arm._

 _Deep regret filling him at raising his hand to a child. While he may not have been himself, with being rudely awaken from his slumber beforehand. It didn't help Minato feel better at the horrible revelation of him harming a child. Even with his own children that he had with Ayame, he never once raised a hand to them, **ever**._

" _I-I'm sorry for my previous behavior. I lost focus of where I was. It was only after a brief moment later, did I realize what was in front of me. Please accept my sincerest apology for the harm I caused you. And I know my words cannot be taken at face value right now, but I can heal your injuries for you, if you allow me that is. I understand if you're weary of me now. I didn't mean to leave this violate impression of me imprinted in your mind upon our first meeting."_

 _As Minato finished up, feeling regret and shame for his actions. He had fixed his sitting posture during so, now sitting straight up with both of his hands resting on top of his lap. He has his eyes closed and deactivated his Sharingan with cutting off the chakra to his eyes._

 _Still standing in front of him, arms held over her sides above her hip. Rias raised her head slightly to look at his face and judge for herself, if he was telling the truth and was truly feeling regret for unintentionally hurting her._

 _Finding her answer with patience, the distress on his facial features and in his eyes. To his body language she could read from him. While not an expert yet; Rias hopes to increase her knowledge before receiving her very own set of **Evil Pieces** to finally create her own peerage. If these first three signs didn't ultimately spell out his sincere remorse and desire to make things right between them. Then the glowing green energy covering his armored gloved hands was what Minato was referring to will heal the burn on her forearm._

 _Carefully, Rias calmly approaches Minato and stands before him sitting in his chair. He says nothing and holds out his larger hands over hers when she finally held them out to be healed. Not saying anything herself._

 _They stand and sit in completely silence for almost two minutes. Minato finishes up his healing of Rias, taking his hands away as soon as he was done. Rias hesitantly takes her hands back and brings them up to her eyes to examine. Her eyes fall to the burns on her left forearm, and is surprise to find no redness on her skin. He (Minato) had live up to his promise to heal her._

" _T-Thank you. A-All is forgiven." For purposes unknown to her. Rias cannot understand her stuttering when thanking Minato for healing her. Regardless, she gives him a smile and Minato returns it with his very own, happy to being on speaking terms with Rias._

 _Looking at his body, with everything save for his head was covered in metal plated armor and clothes from a different time period. The armor Minato was wearing alone had elements of Western and Eastern designs mashed together to create the suit of plated armor he was wearing._

 _He wore silver almost gray armor of a darker shade. He wears a chainmail long-sleeved shirt underneath, stopping at his pelvis, and just above his thighs. The breastplate is connected to the round shoulder pauldrons, which then connects with the metal plated armor fully encasing both of his arms and hands. Tassets (thigh guards) connects to the breastplate from the sides. Wears dark purple pants, that inflate out giving them a puffy look, and metal greaves for his feet that stop below his knees. To finish the look he wears a long red cape, with accents of lavender at the bottom of the cape. The cape reaches past his back and stops behind his knees. The cape's collar is held back for the many rows of black crow feathers he wears instead, and is held together at the front by the round golden pendant he wears above the breastplate._

 _At first glance one would mistaken the armor to be similar to a Samurai's. However, the metal plates and cape are undoubtedly inspired by the Knights of the Dark Ages. He appeared knight-like even, and given he was sleeping, locked away in a tomb for many years. It only adds to Minato being the real thing to Rias._

 _Curious about his origins and his presence in this library she found him in. Rias also wanted to ask him about where he came from and how he ended up here. Being locked away in a library inside a cave for who knows how long._ _His clothing and his response to her finding him awake coming back to her. The way he said what he said made it sound like he wasn't expecting anyone to find this place, and in-turn him._

 _Turning her eyes, full of curiosity back to where he was sitting. Minato was still sitting in his chair, his eyes closed in deep thought. For a quick second, Rias believed he had simply fallen back to sleep, however, that proved false because he opened his eyes a second later. The onyx-black of his eyes immediately fell onto her face. Staring at her with curiosity of his own._

" _What's your name, little girl?"_

 _Eyes widening at his question, caught by surprise at his sudden asking for her name. Rias saw no trouble in giving her name to Minato. She was going to request the same from him after all._

" _Rias Gremory. I'm five years old, and I'm visiting the Gremory's private island and beach house with my family for the summer."_

" _Heh heh, Gremory... what an odd name, to be honest. I've never heard of a family with that name from where I come from. So it must be new, and I'm not in my own time anymore."_

 _Rias tilts her head to the side, which he finds cute and adorable at the same time. Minato closes his eyes to crush the feelings of longing from his time, now gone from this earth, lost to the sands of time._

 _Opening them again he looks down at the five year old Rias. When someone eventually found this place, he was expecting a group of people searching for relics of old, or some lucky and ambitious thrillseeker, who happen to find the entrance into the cave by accident. In none of his predictions did Minato calculate a girl as young as Rias, finding his library and awakening him from his slumber as a result._

" _Tell me, Rias... How did you find this cave? I'm not mad at you, and I'm not going to kick you out for finding me. I'm just curious to how you found this library is all?" Minato smiles his best warm smile to the devil child and sits back in his chair. Rias finds his words to be truthful and his energy she can sense from him is warm and kind._

 _Inhaling and then exhaling, she swallows the lump in her throat from her previous nervousness and explains her entire day to Minato, starting from the time she woke up, to what she had for breakfast and for lunch not to long ago. To playing with her parents, her older brother, and sister-in-law on the beach. With Minato listening to her every word with a close ear, nodding his head to everything Rias said. When she finally got to her finding the library, she talked in brief about her small walks into the woods behind her family's beach house. Rias revealed her fondness for nature and the small critters and animals she visits regularly, everyday on her walks. She explained to him, how she wondered off her usual route she uses every day and traveled deeper into the woods where her parents warned her not to go._

 _She told Minato as she walked further and further away from the path. She noticed the woods becoming more scarce and dead as she walked. The area surrounding the cave was rotten, dying, and looked as if nature gave up and left this place the way it is. She told him of how she entered through the cave, which was blocked. She told him that she had squeezed through an opening between the rocks and went down until she found the area with the blue crystals, and lastly, the stone door to the library being left open._

 _The rest was known to Minato so he didn't have her continue._

" _I see... Thank you for reminding me of the door being left open. I can remember locking it perfectly in my memories. Perhaps someone found this place before Rias-chan, or someone **else** left it open and forgot to close it behind them."_

 _Minato whispered the two sentences at the very end to himself. While he suspected someone other than Rias finding him first and left the door open on accident. Maybe having stolen something and they didn't close the door because they were too scared and they forgot. And the second option was a higher possibility._

 _Looking over his right shoulder from the corner of his eyes, he didn't spot the figure of Zetsu there. Before he froze the two of them, Zetsu was behind him and should still be there. Minato will look for them later and get their side of the story for leaving the library, and when exactly did they wake up._

" _You should return to the surface, Rias-chan. Your family must be worried about you, and you'll been gone on your walk for long enough." Minato says to the young devil child after a time of silence between the two of them after Rias gave her explanation. He turns his eyes away from the widened blue-green ones belonging to Rias hearing his suggestion to return. Minato's eyes stay on the five chairs to his right and then the round arch built into the wall between two of the seventy bookshelves within his library. This hallway leads towards the underground cellar._

 _Rias seemed ready to deny his request for her to return home. Hands gripped at her thighs and knees in frustration and defiance. She was about ready to explode with anger when she stopped herself, mid-explosion and takes deep breaths to calm herself down. Rias uses the back of her hands to quickly wipe away the tears in her eyes before Minato turns his head. Soft sniffles escape Rias in a hiccupping manner. She is unable to stop herself but Minato doesn't notice it nor the change to her body language._

 _Feeling better, and well enough to talk without giving away her previous hostility towards Minato. Rias inhales twice, and turns her head to stare at the side of Minato's head._

" _Um, c-can you walk me home? I don't want to go back by myself. Okaa-sama will scold me if she sees I wandered off on my own without telling anyone. Otou-sama and Onii-sama will probably get mad as well as Grayfia-nee-sama. But, if they see I'm with you, Minato-san then you can explain to them where I was today. Here with you inside your library."_

 _There were two parts to Rias manipulating the elder warrior and fallen emperor. It's clear using her fears and vulnerability towards her parents would awaken the protectiveness she knows he possesses._

 _Her previous examination of him before his reawakening. Rias could see that Minato had people he cared about deeply and loved just as much. Perhaps he had a family of his own, which meant he had kids in that family. Playing on his love as a father towards his children, and she's sure to persuade him to come with her._

 _The second part for doing this was to have Minato leave the cave so, that way she could introduce him to her parents, and older brother. While she was telling the truth about her mother and everyone scolding her for leaving as she did. With Minato she doesn't have to worry and will likely just get a slap on the wrist. Because with Minato there with her, she could show him to her family and prove she wasn't lying about where she really was._

 _She was a devil first, and a child second. And Minato didn't give off any magic from where she was sitting in front of him. Which means he is either human, or some other kind of supernatural entity. The former didn't seem plausible as humans cannot use magic and other forms of energies. Like that green aura she saw on his hands from before. That wasn't magic. In fact she didn't know what to call that energy he used. But, as a devil she uses temptation, seduction, false promises, and other forms of sins to persuade and manipulate others to listen and do whatever she wants._

 _And while she might still be young. Rias will continue to use these tactics to get whatever she desires. It's just who she is, and how she chooses to live her life._

 _His head snaps back hearing her request. Minato stares deeply into her blue-green eyes, with his own narrowing into slits. Half-lidded with his lips and face falling into an expressionless mask. Three seconds later has Minato's facial expression loosening up and breaking into a smile. His eyes reflect his current feelings, looking down at Rias sitting in front of him, a couple feet away and on her knees._

 _Patting his thighs with both of his hands and laying them to rest over his pants. Keeping his eyes on hers. Minato opens his mouth and says..._

" _Nice try, Rias-chan. While a good impression and performance on your end. But I had two siblings and two sons years later with my wife, who was also my childhood friend. I've had enough practice to not fall for a thought-out sob story and the playing on my emotions just because you're a child." Minato strifles a chuckle after closing his eyes. Missing by just a second the mini tantrum Rias made after being found out. She ends with droopy lips, and her eyes fixed on tears falling from her eyes. The look mimicked a sad puppy begging for a treat minus the whining._

 _If she couldn't persuade him to come with her, then guilt tripping him was her next best choice._

" _But, I'm currently in the dark with what time period I'm in, and the current state of the world since my leaving of it. I need intel to know what should be my next move, and unfortunately, I can't get that from down here. So Rias-chan... let's go see your parents shall we?"_

 _Minato opens his onyx eyes revealing their warmth to Rias, and he smiles. It having to do with his love for children. When his two sons were born, he taught them many things from calling out their own chakra, and being patient with them in their training, and the other endeavors in their young lives. And because Rias started yelling out in victory and jumping around like an excited rabbit._

 _Happy to hear he acquiesced and will come with her to meet her family._

 **xox**

Sighing softly, and entering the glass greenhouse connected to the west wing of her family's mansion.

A maid bows her head behind her and closes the door to the greenhouse and leaves to fulfill her other tasks. Rias moves her small two legs forward down the concrete path without a location in mind. Too lost with her own thoughts and memories. She didn't know where she was going, or why she asked her maid to bring her to the greenhouse so suddenly.

Ever since she had woken up this morning in her bed, with her best friend sleeping beside her. Rias, now seven, her mind has been elsewhere today so she's been on autopilot for the last two hours. Her mind was recalling back to her very first meeting to the man with the mysterious background. The man who pledged his sword to working together with the devil race to protect the freedom they have, and finally the man who wanders the worlds for two years without telling her, or calling her to tell her exactly what he was searching for.

That man being Minato Senju Uzumaki... He told her and the rest of her family, his name when she brought him home to introduce him. It has been two years since that meeting, and whenever she recalls back to that day in his library after waking him up. Rias still knows very little, to nothing about the man, who's friends with her older brother and is a honorary member of their family.

But, even with these accolades given to him by her brother and father, respectively. Rias still knows nothing about Minato except for his reasons for wanting to help them and nothing else. When she brought him back to their beach house and introduced him to everyone there at the time. Minato revealed only the essentials about himself.

These being his name, where he comes from, his family tree, and his previous occupations. Nothing else like his reason for helping them when he was a human and not a devil. And why he needs to travel a lot. When he was introduced to the others that hold the title of Maou, like her older brother. Minato expressed his desire to travel the worlds instead of accepting the politician job in parliament already prepared for him.

Minato declined their generous offer and was gone on his travels two days later. For the next two years and half, he would be gone all the time and would rarely visit. The only times Minato visits was for birthdays (namely hers and Akeno's), to other celebrations he's called back to attend by her mother.

Besides these examples he's never home and is always traveling. Her brother and Serafall, her childhood friend, Sona's older sister. They always tell her that Minato is busy saving the world and he doesn't have the time to visit as often as he likes because his job demands much from him, physically. To make up for this whenever they stop by to visit the mansion. Both Sirzechs and Serafall drop off gifts for Rias from Minato, to say how sorry he is for not being home.

With these gifts he writes letters telling her what he is doing and to apologies for his lack of visits back home. They work to calm Rias down emotionally and enough for her to forgive him. However, the gifts and letters soon become meaningless when he (Minato) doesn't tell her the truth about where he goes and why. It's always the same response and answer from him and she's sick of it.

Stopping her feet together on the path, heel-to-heel. Rias opens her eyes slowly to reveal tear stricken blue-green eyes. Her hands grasps the edges of her maroon and black gothic lolita dress. The skirt has many layers and are maroon in color, while the top part is black. On her feet, she wears white socks and black formal shoes, with a single strap holding her feet in the shoe. She lost the chubbiness in her face and cheeks, giving her a more mature look. Her crimson red hair had grown again reaching her upper back, whereas two years ago it reached her shoulder blades.

Her lips curled up into an vexed frown showing the corners of her pearly whites. Rias could hardly take the lies and question dodging from her family and the older sister of her childhood friend refusing to tell her the whereabouts of Minato and why he refuses to come home. Yes, she'll admit in the two years she known him, and seen him in person whenever he does come home. Rias has grown to like the older Senju. The love of a child for a stranger they see as a respectful figure next to their birth parents and relatives that is.

Rias sees Minato and thinks of him as a uncle, or a grandfather figure. Given his much older appearance compared to her own father's. Minato was a human, and seeing how he froze himself at forty-four years of age. The same age when she found him. He is suppose to be forty-six now, but Rias doesn't know when is his actual birthday so, it could have past, or hasn't happened yet. Another thing he left out those two years ago.

Because she's always asking for Minato and when he is coming home from her parents. She only does this because she misses him and wishes for him to always be close by, not on the other side of the planet, or in another dimension. After Sona, Minato is her second friend she's made thus far. And he is her most treasured friend.

While Sona is and always someone she (Rias) can rely on for anything. No matter the problem Sona will always be there to offer wisdom, and solutions to help remedy the situation. Minato is someone that Sona and on a related note, Akeno can never be, if she ever asked this from them.

That being a trustful confidant to whom she can share her secrets with, and never suspect them to be told to another ear. Minato is and always has her best interests at heart. Whenever she confides in him, he listens closely, and even offers helpful advice if the secret calls for it. Minato is trustworthy and can be promised with any secret. That whatever it is, it will follow him to the grave and never be heard by anyone else. Minato is the perfect and best person she can reveal her feelings to without being judged, or exhorted.

And the reason why she can't trust herself with Sona, or Akeno for that matter. While good friends and people her age she can talk to freely about her dreams and desires. They both have their own ways to get under her skin, or make her feel inferior to them.

Sona will nitpick everything she just told her and berate her for thinking so childishly about her more sensitive secrets.

Akeno – just saying her name made her feel uncomfortable. She had to be careful when around her. If given any source of fuel concerning her and Akeno will laugh at her with that vexing laugh of hers. Then before leaving, she will disregard everything she just heard and walk away with her head up held high.

Speaking of which, there she was. Her back to her, kneeling before a bed of flowers, and was busy pressing them to notice her walking towards her. Hiding her discomfort from her, she goes to where Akeno was and stands behind her, looking over her shoulder down at the bed of flowers in front of her.

"Ara, ara~. To what do I own the pleasure for visiting me here today, Rias?"

Hiding the frown on her face taking shape, Rias looks down at the array of colorful flowers instead of Akeno. The black-haired seven year old continued with her flower pressing, leaving Rias to think on her response to how she knew she was there without turning her head.

Akeno Himejima, on one hand she is a Fallen Angel hybrid born human seven years ago. A year ago, with much persuasion from Rias, and her own mother, worried for her safety. Sees Akeno reincarnated as a devil as Rias' **[Queen].** The two girls were already best friends before and after the transformation.

She has long straight black hair, falling to the small of her back. A cute face with some baby fat in her cheeks, and violet eyes she inherited from her mother. Akeno wears a white dress shirt with long sleeves and cuffs on her wrists. A small tie done into a horizontal bow sits at her neck, black in color. A black corset around her midriff, going nicely with her black knee-length skirt. She has black socks that reach her shins underneath and shoes of the same color on her feet.

Sighing through closed eyes, Rias opens them and turns her head slightly to the left and says.

"I figured you'd be here, Akeno. You always come to this garden everyday at the same time for the last month."

"Ufufufu, you imagining things, Rias. I don't come here _everyday_ , just the days I feel like it. The flowers here are too beautiful to ignore."

Not believing what she just heard from the girl, openly ignoring her. Rias turns herself to look forward, staring out to see the rest of the greenhouse and the large biotic garden within.

"Really? Even, when we both know that the flowers here were planted and are cared for by Minato whenever he's here?" Akeno stops her hands over a row of blue and yellow tulips. Her hair blocking her eyes, creating a menacing shadow over them. Rias didn't stop there, however. "I understand that you miss him. I miss him. Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, and Onii-sama miss him just as much as we do. That's why you can't keeping hurting yourself like this, Akeno. Whatever Minato is doing right now, he has a very good reason behind it. At least he better have one. The point is, he will be coming back so there is no need for you to care for his flowers for him, while he's gone."

She stops herself here to find Akeno's hands had stop, and was listening to her. Rias sighs to herself again, with two fingers gripping the bridge of her nose.

"He appreciates the time and care you show his flowers. But Minato doesn't like to see you upset, every time he has to go away."

Rias says nothing more to listen for her response. Akeno has said nothing since she revealed who the flowers belonged to. In fact, twenty percent of the plant life in this greenhouse belongs to Minato, who is the sole caretaker of those plants. When this hobby of his came to light within the clan, Rias didn't suspect Minato to have a green thumb when she first met him in his library.

"It's not fair..." Rias overhears Akeno open her lips to speak. It was quiet and she could barely make out what she was saying. Akeno's sentences were quiet, and solemn. Soft sniffling could be heard and she was on the brink of crying. Tears forming below her eye-lids around her glistening violet eyes. "He's almost never home anymore. It's not fair."

Crimson red hair hiding her eyes. A dark shadow over them. Rias bit gently on her tongue, gritting her teeth in displeasure and frustration. She wanted to comfort Akeno and cry next to her, holding her in her arms. But she had to be strong. She was suppose to help Akeno with telling her the truth, and making her accept it.

"I know it isn't fair. Minato wants to be here. I know he does. He cares and loves us too much to see us, as a bother to him. Minato isn't like that, and he definitely would not be leaving for months, just to get away from us. That's just not who he is."

Hoping her words worked to comfort and stabilize her condition. Rias knew about Akeno's recovering mental state, and how much seeing Minato means to her. He's her hero, her knight in shining armor, as much as Rias didn't want to admit that. Due to jealousy, of course.

Wiping her tears away with the back of her forearm and hand. Rias looks down in time to see Akeno feeling much better than she was a moment ago. Her voice croaking to hold back her sobbing, and mute sniffling. She bends down to a knee, and runs a soothing hand across Akeno's back. She smiles, after she sees the weak smile on her lips.

"Feeling better now? I-I said what I said to help you, Akeno. I don't mean to hurt you emotionally, I'm just worried for my best friend that's all."

"No... thank you, Rias. I know what you were trying to do when reminding me about Minato-sama. It's foolish of me to ignore what my heart is telling me, and bottle up my emotions. He wouldn't want to see me like that. I miss him greatly, but what he is doing is to keep everyone safe. I have to learn to accept that his time is very limited to what he can do on his own time. I can't be selfish for wanting him all to myself."

"I'm glad. Happy to see your feeling better now, Akeno. I really am."

"It's because I have a good friend to help me get over whatever is troubling me." Akeno looks over her left shoulder, giving Rias a tearful smile.

"And a loving family, who is always there to help you, should you ever fall to despair. We will always be there to help bring you back to us, Akeno."

"Thank you, Rias." Akeno's smile widens along with Rias returning the smile. The two girls help each other to stand up. Rias and Akeno are the same height. It shows when the two girls are standing together.

The two girls share a laugh with each other before deciding to head back. Well, almost, as Akeno wanted to finish her flower pressing first. Rias, thinking Akeno had become depressed again tried to convince her to change her mind.

"The flowers aren't going anywhere, Akeno. Besides, Minato doesn't let anyone but himself to care for these flowers. You're only going to get him mad at you you watch."

"Ara, ara~. Is that such a bad thing? Minato-sama isn't the kind of person to get angry over the smaller things. And going with what you just said, he gave me permission to care for his plants whenever he's not here. I asked him the last time he was home and he said yes."

"Permission, or not. You know these flowers mean much to him. We should leave them alone and go back inside."

Rias was displeased with her efforts in convincing Akeno, who had since returned to her flower pressing and is back to openly ignoring her. Akeno smiles at her work in front of her, seeing new flowers growing below the mature ones. Rias, looking at the flowers from over Akeno's shoulder, crosses her arms, and turns her head away in annoyance.

"Fine. Stay here, if that's what you want. I'm leaving. I guess I'll go and read manga in my room alone."

"Have fun, ufufufu."

"I will! Have fun with Minato reprimanding you for touching his things, with, or without his permission." Rias was already turned around to walk away. Not paying any attention to Akeno, even if she changed her mind to come with her after all.

"Ufufufu, I hope it comes to that." The black-haired seven year old said, a smile on her face, which grew in size at the sharp turn of heeled shoes against the pavement behind her. Immediately stomping back to where Akeno was, mouth agape, and eyes widened to the size of saucers. Rias stared at the back of her friend's head suspiciously.

"W-W-W-W-What! You can't be serious?! Um, A-Akeno... are you feeling okay?" The first half of her sentence started off with white-hot anger, which immediately simmered down to a freezing cold near the end. Rias began to shiver in place, wrapping her arms around her body for warmth and she didn't know why. She casts her eyes on Akeno's back, narrowed with shock, and hesitant to believe, what she heard her say to be true.

"Perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Akeno, enjoying Rias' small meltdown a little _too_ much. Feint ignorance and continued her flower pressing.

"The way you said what you said before. About you wanting Minato to get mad at you. What did you mean by that? J-Just curious?"

Taking one step backwards, Rias didn't even realize she did so. Her mind drawing up false realities of Akeno and Minato together, to realize she was retreating.

"I'm only having fun, Rias. Don't take everything I say out of context so suddenly. What I meant was Minato-sama rarely lets his emotions, like anger and sadness to take form. He doesn't get mad, and I wonder what he's like when he is. How does he behave differently when he's indignant about something, and what does he say to the person who has earn his ire? I'm quite curious to see the kind of person Minato-sama is – when he is displeased."

Rias releases the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her eyelids flutter, with a hand to her heart, feeling the many beats in her chest from her previous anxieties

"That's what you meant. I'm so relieved." The last sentence she whispered to herself. It took her some time to realized what she almost let slip out of her mouth, and to Akeno of all people.

Akeno giggles to herself and leaves Rias to picking herself back up. She continues her flower pressing, with taking a darker-blue tulip into her hand. Some time passes when Rias finally gets a hold of herself and speaks to the back of Akeno's head. Knowing that she's listening to her.

"Umm, well then, I-I'll be leaving now."

"Goodbye, Rias."

Turning her body around Rias looked ready to leave the greenhouse by herself. Not turning back, or looking over her shoulder at Akeno, still flower pressing. The heels of her shoes hitting the stone pavement resonated across the greenhouse. She was almost gone, nearly at the exit, and leaving Akeno in peace. But Rias couldn't accept her answer, not when she (Akeno) refused to look her in her eyes to say what she told her. Turning on her heels and walking back over to Akeno, purpose in every step she made. The heiress of the Gremory clan made her claim with conviction.

"Do you really think so little of me, Akeno? Did you really think for one minute I was going to take that as your answer and leave?" Standing behind her this time instead of looming over her shoulder. Rias crossed her arms over her chest of her growing breasts. She glared at the back of her best friend's head with a face and narrow look in her eyes. She wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"That never once crossed my mind. I actually admire you, Rias. Not because your my friend, and I'm thankful to your family for allowing me to live here. I know you're going to do many things when your older, Rias. You're ambitious, have charisma, not forgetting you're highly intelligent. I admire you now, and that admiration will only continue to grow as you get older and become more responsible."

Akeno finally turned her head to stare deeply into the shocked, widened eyes of Rias staring at her. She smiled at her silent expression, as she meant every word. She then turns back around to continue her flower pressing.

"W-Well, thank you. I really appreciate your nice words." Akeno smirks as Rias begins to talk again. That smirk vanishes into a smile, as Rias composes herself once more. "Be that as it may, what did you really mean with what you said concerning Minato?"

"We have been friends for nearly two years now, right? We're almost inseparable, Rias. So you must know by now what I was talking about without me having to tell you."

"But he's much older than both our parents! In appearance, he could be our grandparent."

"Is that so? But you forget Minato is very patient and tolerate to waiting long periods in one place. Remember how he was suppose to leave on his journey the day before your birthday last year? How he stayed behind and waited throughout the night and early morning. Just to give you, your birthday present from him. Minato-sama is a patience man, Rias. He will wait for us until we're old enough."

The more Akeno talked about her real feelings to Minato. The heavier the blush Rias had on her face became more noticeable. Her mouth agape and wide-open in disbelief. She had nothing to say to Akeno revealing her feelings of love for Minato, who they both saw as a pillar to rely on, and as a teacher to learn from.

Having enough, her mind unable to handle the image of Akeno and Minato passing the boundaries of platonic love. Rias quietly excused herself and walked down the path back to the exit. A maid just opened the glass door, but held in what she was going to say seeing Rias walking past her in a trance.

The maid does nothing and closes the door. Catching up to, and following the quiet heiress and princess of the Gremory clan through the halls.

Now alone Akeno turns her eyes back to the flower bed before her. Earlier, having watched Rias walking away and leaving the greenhouse. She waited thirty seconds believing that probably she was coming back. Finding that she wasn't, Akeno returned to her flower pressing.

Looking down at the arrangement in front of her. The flowers had been switched around to create an image in the ground with the variety of colors provided. An overhead shot from above showed a perfect bouquet of blue and yellow tulips together. The darker-blue tulip she pulled out before sitting nicely behind her ear, complementing her gorgeous black hair.

Akeno's violet eyes became misty, wet with fresh tears accumulating around her eye-lids. She chooses not to wipe them away, and raises her head up and looks out at the magnificent garden in front her. In view she can see an array of different colored flowers. Colors varying from red, pink, magenta, cyan, orange, white, and even black.

 _'He's my knight, the person who saved me and okaa-sama that day. Minato-sama is the reason okaa-sama is alive today, and for our family staying as a family. I can never repay him for everything he's done for us. I'm happy, he is in my life now.'_

 **xox**

Inside a Taoist temple in northern China. The town was small and the population was few, but still a lively community. The hour was night and the people were all asleep, save for those returning home, or walking around to enjoy what the nightlife had to offer. The temple was closed for today and the priest had locked all the doors and gone home earlier in the evening hour.

But to make sure he wasn't found out. Minato decided to wait in the back of the temple in the shadows. The priests didn't see him at all, but he stayed in the shadows regardless until the workday had expired for the townspeople.

Back leaning against a wall. The entire Taoist temple was made from lumber from the trees surrounding this town. A wall mural of the Eight Immortals was painted on the wall to Minato's right. The depiction had very little color to it, but he could understand what the painting was about in the dark, after spending the last four hours staring at the mural to pass the time. Satisfied, Minato lowers his head to take a quick nap.

His zanpakuto, Tsukoterasu laid in front of him on his left shoulder. That arm encircled around the sheath. In his gloved hand and gauntlet on his other arm, was the white turban hat he wears on his head. It goes perfect with the white high-collared cloak he wears to conceal the rest of his outfit. Beneath he wears a gray hooded trench coat, that nearly reaches his ankles. He chose to wear a dark gray colored scarf around his neck to protect himself from extreme weather. Below this is a white turtleneck tucked into black slacks held together by the leather belt of the same color as his slacks, adorning a silver belt buckle. On his arms and legs he wears metal armored plates connecting to each other. They covered these area completely in protective armor, giving Minato, the appearance of a traveling knight.

The black cloth he had over the lower part of his face as a facemask. He had removed it showing off his full beard and facial hair mixed with black and gray hairs. It was trimmed enough to framed his face, with no hairs out of place. His face showed signs of his growing age, with deep creases below his eyes and around his nose. A vertical scar on the right side of his lip, cutting through his facial hair. He received it some time ago on his travels.

Opening up his eyes, they needed some time to adapt to the complete darkness within the temple. The second reason was for Minato waking up from his nap only recently. He has been hiding in this room for a total of eight hours. After he escaped Hawk and his men, he retreated here. This taoist temple served as an unofficial safehouse here in China. This town was north of the capital, and only a days travel away.

Minato raised his head, looking outside the temple through the small opening between the wall and roof over the temple. The croaking of crickets can be heard in unison together with the toads in the pond in the courtyard gardens behind the temple. The millions of stars outside are beautiful compared to the few visible stars in the city.

Looking at the stars above shining like small suns in the night sky. Suddenly, he felt tired and immediately released a yawn from his lips. Minato tried to hide his yawning with back of his gauntlet, but he couldn't deny, he was unexpectedly feeling tired.

Head falling low, and closing his eyes. They also became heavier and impossible to keep open now. Soft snoring escaped Minato, who finally relented and fell back to sleep. His tired mind quickly pulling up, the memory of his meeting to Rias and the rest of her family.

 **xox**

 **Flashback – Two years ago**

 _The orange glow of the setting sun penetrated the windows inside the study. The day of fun and relaxation on the beach for the vacationing Gremory family had reached its peak, and fell into a somber tone when the first daughter and current heiress of the clan finally returned from her walk in the woods._

 _Sirzechs was the first to greet her when he saw her chibi form enter his line of sight from the treelines, and hearing her ecstatic cries calling out to everyone. What Sirzechs wasn't expecting when he went to embrace his darling little sister; was the older gentleman wearing full plated metal armor, with a katana sheathed on his left hip._

 _His instincts took control, and his desires to keep his family safe went into overdrive seeing the man following behind Rias, but keeping himself at a safe distance from her. They struggled briefly with Sirzechs allowing his anger to show when he grabbed both of Minato's forearms. The latter didn't retaliate, only offered him a friendly smile. Sirzechs took it the wrong way and almost attacked the man in his clutches, if it weren't for his wife, Grayfia, choosing then to intervene and break them up._

 _Taking her husband back into the mansion so he may cool off. Grayfia called the rest of the family together for a meeting before she and Sirzechs withdrew to their shared bedroom together. Some time later has the key members of the Gremory clan within the study in the west wing of the mansion._

 _Minato chose to remain standing when offered to sit down by Grayfia. His back to the bookshelf behind him. He joked that he had been sitting down for too long, and decided to stand instead. No one had a problem with it, with Rias giggling at his answer, sitting between her parents on the three-seater leather couch. Sirzech, having calm down and apologized for his actions towards Minato. He was seated behind the oak wood desk in the center of the room. His wife, Grayfia standing behind him on his right side._

 _Everyone but Minato and Grayfia were still wearing their swimwear from playing on the beach earlier. Grayfia had changed back into her maid uniform when she and Sirzechs returned to their bedroom. Her posture and look befitted a maid in service to her master. Hands laced together in front of her, and patiently waiting to be called on for whatever purpose._

 _The Lord and Lady of the clan and of this family, Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, respectively. Both husband and wife flanked their daughter sitting between them on the couch, still in their swimwear._

 _Zeoticus has the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He shares his eye color with his two children, Sirzechs and Rias. He also has a short and red goatee over his lips. Wearing a pair of white swim trunks and a form-fitting black muscle shirt, highlighting his muscles and abs._

 _Venelana has the face of her daughter, Rias, only difference is she has shorter brown hair and violet eyes much like the natural born members of her clan members before marrying into the Gremory Clan. Due to her devil lineage, she, her husband, Sirzechs, and his wife, all appear around the same age being their early to mid twenties. Venelana wore a sexy black two piece bikini. The top and bottoms had blue frills overlapping the bikini, with a light-yellow flower pin clipped to the bikini strap. On her feet, she chose to wear sandy colored flip-flops._

 _Sirzechs wore a white zipped-up hoodie, which was opened showing off his muscular chest and harden pecs. Black and gray swim trunks and sandals on his feet. His eyes were narrowed in a hard stare focused on Minato. The latter had his arms crossed in front of him, with his head lowered, and his eyes closed._

 _Rias was uncomfortable with the whole situation she found herself in. Sitting between both of her parents, she sneaked a peek at Minato wondering how he was faring. Much better than her, looking at his calm and collected form in front of the bookcase. Arms crossed and a smile on his lips. Rias didn't know why he wasn't having any trouble standing in a room full of devils. He looked perfectly fine and aloof where he was, and she secretly wished she had his bravery right now._

" _So, Minato-san, was it?" Minato nods but doesn't look at Sirzechs, who takes no offense and continues his interrogation. "May I ask where did you come from and why are you wearing that suit of armor? Where did you acquire it? It seems old and regal looking with the cape and collar made of crow feathers."_

 _Bringing his arms down to his side, Minato looks around the room first meeting every eye from the people in this room. His eyes finally fell onto Rias sitting between her parents. He gives her a smile to reassure and give her courage._ _Walking away from the bookcase Minato walks across the room towards the desk. Starting to explain himself to the devils as he got closer to Sirzechs and Grayfia._

" _The first question you asked is quite easy. I live on this island. I'll lived on this island and made it my home years ago. This might come as a shock given how old I look, but I'm not from this time. I come from a time and place gone from this world. This island you **lovely** named your own, is and always has been Yūrei island. Myself and my acquaintance have been sleeping in the caves below, for I don't know how long now. I've only been recently awakened by Rias so, I'm unaware of the current year."_

 _The room was stupefied and fell to complete silence. Sirzechs, and even Grayfia, had mouths agape at what they just learned. Zeoticus, Venelana, and Rias were the same. The family of five looked at Minato standing there in front of the oak desk. They had their suspicions and theories at first, however, to learn he was indeed from a different time..._

 _Then that explains the origin of his armor and katana at his hip. But not the reason, as to WHY he has them._

 _Minato, ready to continue where he left off, he was quick to garner the attention of his audience with an intake of breath._

" _The suit of armor I'm wearing is tailored to my own personal tastes. I understand you're recovering from the revelation behind my origins. But please, don't have a heart attack on what I'm about to reveal to you next-. Because standing before you is the First Emperor of the Caesar empire."_

 _Minato says with pride, heavy in his tone. Minato never really cared for his earlier reputations and accomplishments throughout his shinobi career. This didn't changed when he went rogue and became a bounty hunter, and later, the new ruler of the conquered Elemental Nations. Yet, revealing his status as the emperor to the devis, just sounds right and a testament to his greatness to challenge the world and win to tell the story behind it._

 _Rias was especially astonished, as well as amazed. When she first met Minato down in his library, emperor was the farthest occupation she thought he could have to be wearing a full suit of armor and have a sword at his hip._

 _Everyone else was slowly coming to, Sirzechs is first to collect himself. When waking up today beside his wife, he never suspected a scenario like this one to be the main focus of his day. He was on vacation together with his family. For the next couple weeks, he isn't "Lucifer". He's just a son and older brother, formerly of the Gremory name._

 _Coughing into his hand, his attention on Minato, he noted he was quite tall, perhaps they were the same height. A thought he saved for later, Sirzechs says to him, with the rest of the family listening intently to his words._

" _Why tell us the truth about who you are? You could have said something else, and we would had believed it, if it's anything similar to you coming from a different time. Why reveal yourself to us, total strangers?"_

 _Minato looked deeply into Sirzechs' blue-green eyes. His stare penetrating his very soul the longer they held this staring contest. Minato narrows his eyes to a half-lidded stare, opening his mouth and says, with no stutter to the group of devils._

" _I need your help. Someone I can trust to ally myself with. I'll admit I'm currently lost and don't know where to go. The world has changed much from when I walked it, and I need help. My purpose for putting myself to sleep was to see for myself, if I was right to give humanity the choice to think for themselves and power to rule and vice versa. I'm not emperor right now. I'm just someone who could use a friend."_

 _Everyone used this moment to absorbed and replay what Minato just finished saying. His motivations and the sudden alliance he wants to make with them. Zeoticus was pulled to the side by his wife. Venelana Gremory whispers into his ear, with a smile on her ruby red lips. And him nodding his head and whispering into her ear, his opinion about what they were discussing._

 _Rias tried to hear what they were whispering to each other. Sitting between them doesn't help as much, with her mother trying to stop her from overhearing them. Sirzechs sat behind his desk with his thoughts. Grayfia standing behind him, whispered her feelings and counsel to what they have learned. He would nod his head and whispered back to her, his honest response._

 _The silence driven from astonishment past quickly, as Sirzechs, and secretly his parents made their decisions about Minato. The former gave his best smile to Minato and said._

" _Before I give you my answer. You look like you have more you wish to add, Minato-san."_

" _I do. If my word isn't enough to persuade you. Have a look through my library first. It contains millions of books, tomes, and scrolls filled with priceless knowledge from my time. I have something there that is sure to interest you, if books aren't enough to show how serious I am about this alliance."_

" _Heh heh. No, that won't be necessary, Minato-san. I will need to speak with the others in my corner about this. But I will accept your alliance here and now. Having yourself for an ally will be ignorant of us to ignore, and your library may contain something primeval that we could use, but that can wait."_

 _Sirzechs stands up from his leather chair, and walks around the side of the desk with Grayfia following behind him. He shakes hands with Minato and the latter smiles._

" _Thank you for this. Continue to use the island as you see fit. I need to return to my library alone and plan my course."_

" _You said you had an acquaintance before? Where is here?" Grayfia said, looking over her husband's shoulder into Minato's eyes._

" _Around-. He must have woken up before me, which is why he isn't here. His names Zetsu and he is someone I can trust. He is also a great spy."_

" _Then he's welcome to stay as well. A friend of yours, Minato-san. Is a friend to us!"_

 _Letting go of each others hands. Minato is surprised by the unexpected pats on his back from behind. Sirzechs and Grayfia both smile finding the rest of the Gremory family coming up behind Minato. With Zeoticus patting the older Senju on his back._

" _Ha ha ha ha ha! I like you already, Minato-san. You must be something for our daughter to have taken a liken to you. We're going to be the best of friends, likewise to our alliance."_

" _Thanks? I guess..." Not knowing how to response. Minato just smiled and said nothing else._

" _Anata, you're hurting him." Venelana joined the conversation at last, lightly chastising her husband, who stopped to stand off to the side. She then turned her violet eyes to look at Minato. "We're happy to have you with us, Minato-san. Or would you better you prefer, your highness? You're an emperor as you mentioned previously."_

" _That's not necessary. I have no subjects to rule, and I don't have any plans to reform my kingdom either. I abdicated shortly after which I took power. Minato is fine, with suffixes if you wish to add them."_

" _Very well, Minato-kun. Do you have any place to sleep tonight? You're welcome to stay here with us_ – _I'll have one of our maids prepare a room for you."_

 _He shakes his head seeing her calling on Grayfia behind him. Minato smiles then says..._

" _I'll sleep in my own bed. Thank you very much for the offer, but I've made my home in the caves below, and honestly, I want to sleep in my own bed tonight. I can't remember the last time I fell asleep on an actual bed, or mattress."_

" _Well, if you change your mind later. We'll have a room ready for you, just in case." Zeoticus said, wrapping an arm over his wife's back and left shoulder, holding her gently against his body. She leans closer to him, as a result. Minato gives his thanks and, looks over his shoulder behind him at Sirzechs and Grayfia standing there._

" _I stopped by again tomorrow morning. First I wish to check the caverns, and make sure everything is where I left it. We can continue this discussion once I'm positive Rias-chan was my only visitor."_

" _Before you go, what were your plans for dinner? Not planning on surviving on only fish, are we?" Venelana inquires with a raised eyebrow, looking at Minato with a half-lidded stare. Daring him to decline their offer of a hot meal and delicious food cooked for royalty. Not to mention, the sheer quantity their chefs make for just the five of them alone._

" _She's right, you know. Join us tonight, Minato-san. When was the last time you had a decent meal, hmm? Our chefs make some excellent, not to mention, some of the most delicious cuisines you have ever laid eyes on. You can even share some of your old stories with us over a drink." Zeoticus persuades with a smile. His free hand already reaching to grab Minato's shoulder._

" _I suppose it is getting close to dinner time. My parents are right... join us this evening, Minato-san. You must be starving being asleep for so long."_

" _Then I will go and check how much longer until dinner is served. Excuse me, Sirzechs-sama." Said Grayfia walking out of the room, heading for the kitchen. Caught in a hard place, and not wanting to appear rude. Minato relents and agreed to their offer and stayed for supper._

 _The rest of the evening were spend talking of their newly formed alliance, to the telling of stories from Minato's past adventures, and just enjoying the company of new friends over a strong drink. Rias wasn't involved with the third option, obviously. Minato got a chance to talk with Rias again later in the night. When she took him away from her family and they retreated to her bedroom._

 _Once alone inside her rather childish bedroom together. Rias wanted to hear more about Minato's life and past achievements. So the older man of forty plus years talked about his past accomplishments and the battles he fought in. All to the curious mind of Rias Gremory listening to his every word with eager intention._

 _When Minato finally left the company of the Gremory family. Rias had fallen asleep, and he tucked her into her bed. He met with Sirzechs and the others one last time, and gave his farewells. Entering his library, he locked the stone door behind him and began his examination of his treasures and secret tomes gathered across the continent of his time long forgotten._

 **xox**

Detecting several energy signatures encroaching on the temple from outside. They were coming from the east side of the temple. Minato opens his eyes, keeping them in a half-lidded stare. He relaxed his body and slowly stands up. Knowing immediately who they were before they even got within a hundred feet of this temple.

Attaching his Tsukoterasu to the string harness beneath his cloak. Minato overhears the loud creaking of the opening door that leads to the courtyard behind the temple. Walking into the luminance moonlight entering the room from the windows and small gaps connecting the wall and roof together. One body from the small group approached Minato, checking him for injuries. A familiar face standing at the helm of the group greets Minato warmly.

"Ya-ho, Minato-sama. We're back!"

" **And we brought the two you asked for."**

Zetsu, a familiar face Minato is glad to see again. Shortly, after he made his alliance with the devil faction of the Underworld. Zetsu returned back from his reconnaissance and reported his findings of the world they both now find themselves in. Zetsu then pledged his services and loyalty to him again afterwards.

In the two years of their reawakening and re-entry to the world around them. Minato has since recruited four willing individuals to his fold. Together with Zetsu, he now has five subordinates serving him.

He places a hand on top of the female's head checking him for injuries. He massages her scalp tenderly and addresses Zetsu.

"Thank you, Zetsu. Did anyone of you run into trouble out there, or have any difficulty with completing your assignments?" Minato said staring at Zetsu as he says this. But the question was meant for the other two bodies that were with him.

Both of them were women, the one standing behind Zetsu was older, with a voluptuous figure, and the one in front of Minato was a teenager of around thirteen years of age.

Starting with the former, she's a woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several red dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap.

The second and last female has a modest and slender build. She has light brown hair reaching her back, blue eyes, and a yellow flower in her hair.

They wore the same high-collared white cloaks Minato wears and currently is wearing. The woman standing behind Zetsu steps forward. Her expressionless visage made her appear robotic when she started to speak to him. At least to Minato it did.

"None, Minato-sama. We gathered what we learned and written a detail report within this scroll." She retrieves a blue tinted scroll from within her cloak. Handing it to Minato, who puts it away to read later.

"Thank you. Well done, Seilah." He smiles warmly at the demoness. She, with another individual he met some time ago joined his fold simply because of him meeting pre-determine tasks _before_ their first meetings. At the time, Minato didn't understand what these demands were for, but he gained two powerful subordinates and officers from it.

Her expressionless mask faltered for a brief moment. A tiny, miniscule smile almost breaking down the robotic look Seilah has. Turning his eyes to land on the large, round blue ones of the second female looking up at him. Minato had taken his hand away from her head during his talk with Seilah.

"How are you holding up, Sonya?" Showing genuine concern and care for the teenager in front of him. Not a teenager, but a child. Sonya, as is her birth name, she is just thirteen years old and Minato feels it's his responsibility to watch over her. Unlike Seilah and the other that joined him of their own decision.

Sonya was recruited by Minato to better protect her, as well as keeping her safe. Sonya is a human same as him, who was befell by tragedy. When her village was burned down and her parents were killed in the fire. Minato found her trapped in a collapsing house after he killed the people responsible for the starting of the fire. Taking her to a doctor, she was soon cleared without any injuries, or burns to her skin. Nowhere to go and homeless, Minato adopted the eleven year old Sonya and keeps her close to him everywhere he goes.

In the times he's needed elsewhere. He'll leave a wood clone with Sonya, and charges Seilah and Zetsu, with her safety. The former can take care of herself, while Zetsu can outsmart his enemy and then go for the kill afterwards. So, they both were strong enough to defend Sonya whenever he's not there. Despite all this, Minato chooses to personally be next to Sonya and protect her, himself.

Sonya is his "adopted" daughter and a member of his family. The same can be said for Zetsu and Seilah.

"No, I'm okay. The mission was an easy one. We were only suppose to gather information about our target from a safe distance, and we rarely left the hotel room to do it. Seilah-san and Zetsu-san kept me safe, with keeping me company so I wasn't all by myself in the hotel. Not only them but I'm always protected with your power close by, Minato-san."

Giving the thirteen year old girl his warmest smile. He massages her scalp and brushes her light-brown hair with affection. Minato opened his mouth to speak, with Sonya staring up at him, eyes widened, and mouth opened wide.

"That's good. I'll always keep you safe, Sonya. You never have to worry about a thing." Minato took his hand off of Sonya's head. The young teen nods her head and smiled in return.

Looking behind her, his face loses his smile, with all warmth and kindness in his eyes disappearing. Minato looked at the two bodies standing in front of him. His coal colored eyes looked at the both of them with none of the earlier recognition he displayed before. His eyes were cold, and calculating, unflinching without a sign of hesitance in them; empty, and lacking any mercy and emotion in them. Serious, and sharp as any blade, or sword.

He wasted no time at all, with addressing the both of them and Sonya all at once.

"Where are the others?"

"Unfortunately, they wish to express their regrets for their tardiness, and apologize profusely. The mission is taken much longer than they both anticipated."

" **They should be back in a weeks time. And like he just finished telling you, they wanted us to tell you they're sorry, and will accept any punishment you give them."** Black Zetsu's deep and hoarse voice sounds menacing in the dark. Finishing White Zetsu's sentence involving the tardiness of two of their missing comrades.

"Thank you, Zetsu. I'll think about the latter, and will have my answer for them when they return. Seilah, anything else to report?"

"None, Minato-sama. Everything has been quiet for us. The same cannot be said for them it seems."

"Appears that way. Then we'll be switching our focus elsewhere. We shall return to our searching for the Ruins and their connection to the Grand Temple henceforth." The three of them nodded their heads in agreement. Minato nods once himself and continues. "Our enemies are in hiding and are now being very careful with their movement. Taking careful precautions against us so to avoid a confrontation with us. Several hours ago, yesterday; I followed a lead about a hoarding of supplies in a abandon town they were using for a stockpile. I destroyed the stockpile and killed a good many of their troops. This setback is devastating to their morale, and will likely take up to four years to recover from. Which gives us this chance to renew our search for the Ruins."

Reaching into his white cloak, he palmed the leather pouch on his belt, pulling it free, holding it, and the item it held within his right hand. Zetsu, Seilah, and Sonya looked at the leather pouch in his hand with both signs of intrigue, and fear in their irises, as Minato pulls out a round, and bronze orb.

It glowed with a ghostly, inner, self-generating light. It looked metallic, but to the touch it was warm and soft, like a person's skin, as if it were alive! The shell was marred, with cracks and ridges emanating the brilliant light. It would continue to pulse and quake with power in his hand, but did nothing else.

"Has it reacted since the last time we saw it?" Said Seilah looking at the orb from a distance.

"Indeed, I can't forget seeing those strange symbols we saw that time you activated it by accident, Minato-sama."

" **He makes a valid point... What we saw was something we can't hope to purge from our minds anytime soon."**

"Are you feeling okay, Minato-san? You don't feel tired, or dizzy. We saw for ourselves that it reacted to you alone. Has the artifact tried to control your thoughts in anyway?"

"Sonya-san has the right idea. That artifact seems to activate only when you touch it, Minato-sama." The orb pulsed, the ridges, cracks, and lines illuminating with gold light. It grew warmer in his grasp but didn't activate and returned back to its dormant state. White Zetsu stares incredulously at the orb, however.

"No, the artifact hasn't behaved the way it did a year ago. In fact, it has done nothing since coming into my possession. My sanity remains as it was, and I don't see those visions, and symbols anymore. They stopped for me after two months."

"Strange, it reacted to your touch the first time. Now, it's doing nothing with you holding it in your hand. Your DNA triggered the artifact somehow before. Now, however, you aren't having any kind of reaction at all." Says Seilah getting closer to examine the artifact closely. The pulsing increased and decreased without any changes to its look.

"I wonder how with my DNA, it reacted the way it did. I'm curious to know what this device is, and my connection to them. I'll never seen markings like these on its shell, and those symbols we saw aren't from anything I've seen in my four decades on earth."

" **So what do we do next? That artifact isn't helping us right now. It's dead weight."**

"It's probably shy, you never know. It's origins are a mystery to us, and we know very little about it either. Or maybe it's just sleeping. We all thought the very same when we first found it, remember?" White Zetsu trying to liven the room with humor, but only antagonize Black Zetsu instead.

" **Shut up..."**

"He right, White Zetsu is... For now, let's keep this to ourselves until the artifact awakens again." Minato hides the orb and returning it back into the leather pouch he produce it from. "I ran into them again, and they asked for the key, same as they always do. We're not alone in the search for the Grand Temple."

The three nodded their heads, aware of who Minato was referring to when he said 'them'. At least the same individual, who always finds him that being Hawk.

"Do you still have the key on you, Minato-san?" Sonya, looking him over a second time for injuries he may have received in his fight against Hawk.

"Right here, and it's never going to leave my side." Minato pats his left hip to where he was holding the 'key', Hawk was demanding from him. "Our only way to locate, as well as open the Ruins is this key. I know of where the next one can be found. However, I need to handle an investigation for Sirzechs first."

"What is the Duke having you look at?" Questioned Seilah. Her head facing the wall closest to Minato. However, she looked back at him from the corners of her eyes, waiting to hear his response.

"Looking at a disaster outside a small town in Europe. Sirzechs believes I'm familiar with the magic they were using and wants me to confirm their suspicions. And, if I can identify those responsible I've been given permission to kill them. To prevent more casualties in the future. I'm extending the invitation to you three to join me. It's moreover why I called you back this early. Of course, you can decline, if you don't wish to accompany me. You have the freedom to decide for yourself."

"Ha, you're always working all of your loyal servants to death, Minato-sama. But we knew that when we agreed to follow you. Count me in, it will be good to stand at your side again."

" **He doesn't speak for the both of us. I'm not one for complaining about everything. I'm going as well."**

Zetsu was confirmed and onboard. Minato moved his eyes to Seilah and Sonya, still standing in front of him. Looking at the two women, expectantly. He knew what their answers will be. He just wants to remind them that they don't need to follow his every command without deciding for themselves and challenging his decisions.

"I am bound to serve you, Minato-sama. Wherever you go, I will follow behind you. I will accompany you on this mission, Master."

"Me too. I want you to take me with you, Minato-san. I want–. No, I will be of use to you. Please take me with you."

Massaging her head with affection. Minato's visage briefly lost its seriousness, and he gave his warmest smile to Sonya. She reciprocated his smile with one of her own. Minato stops and his face returns to being serious. Facing his three subordinates, who incorporated their own stern frowns lacking any emotion.

"Good. Then grab a hold of my body tightly and don't let go. The place is a small town fourteen miles south-east of Austria's capital. We'll be there in only five seconds." Said Minato activating his Sharingan and then his EMS – Zetsu and the others came close to Minato and grabbed a body part, and held on.

Black Zetsu placed his hand on his right shoulder from behind, Seilah puts her hand over his left hand, and Sonya did the same to his right hand. Both females give a gentle squeeze to the hand they were holding.

Time and Space bends and distorts at Minato's will. A spiraling vortex originating from his right eye, absorbs Minato and his companions, and transporting all of them to his personal dimension.

The temple doors remained wide-open, moonlight entering from the outside and lighting the dark room with a brilliant glow. Minato and his allies were nowhere to be seen. Almost as if they just vanished instantly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Time: Rebirth Part Two**

 **For the Rebirth arc, I will return to events in Minato's past as shown here. Like his first meeting with Rias and her family. They help in explaining the narrative further with Minato and that character, and just exactly how did they meet. Of course, normal interactions in the present will also help enlighten the relationship Minato has with certain characters. Not everyone will be getting a flashback.**


End file.
